O veneno do Escorpião
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Um inusitado flagrante desperta o interesse de Miro na Amazona de Cobra, o que o fará tentar conquistála. Será que seu charme e sensualidade são mesmo irresistíveis? Shina será mais uma de suas conquistas? Miro e Shina Finalizada!
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Caminhava lentamente pelo Santuário. Seus pensamentos perdidos em lembranças das batalhas que travara e apesar de agora se saber amigo dos Cavaleiros e perdoado por Athena, Miro se corroia de arrependimento por uma atitude em particular: seu ataque à Ilha de Andrômeda, com a ajuda de Afrodite, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes.

Vira Shun na batalha contra Hades; soubera de sua coragem ao permitir que seu corpo fosse tomado pelo deus na tentativa de poder matá-lo; ao encontrá-lo ao Muro das Lamentações, as lembranças sobre aquele fatídico dia voltaram. Como pudera, um dia, desconfiar das intenções daqueles bravos guerreiros? Sentia-se mau ao relembrar que fôra apenas um joguete nas armações de Saga para derrotar Athena e conquistar o mundo, mas isso não o fazia se sentir redimido.

Tanto tempo se passara, e ainda assim, apesar de tudo o que acontecera em seguida, de ter dado sua vida por Athena, aquele episódio em particular, nunca fôra esquecido pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. Miro não conseguia se perdoar pelo terrível engano que cometera em seu passado

A noite era calma, o silêncio era apaziguador e permitia que o Cavaleiro pudesse pensar com clareza. Não era uma pessoa que gostava de solidão, mas ficar sozinho era diferente de ser sozinho e às vezes, é preciso um tempo só, consigo mesmo, para que se possa pensar e analisar friamente o que acontece em seu íntimo. Esses momentos eram muito apreciados pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Acabara de entrar num antigo Templo em ruínas. Um Templo em homenagem a Poseidon, que ficara esquecido depois que Athena, há séculos atrás, vencera a batalha contra o deus dos mares e fizera daquela cidade sua protegida. Para não desrespeitarem a Deusa da Guerra e da sabedoria, os atenienses passaram a evitar o Templo que acabou se deteriorando, devido a falta de cuidados.

A maioria das pessoas evitava aquele local, com medo de uma represália da Deusa. Miro balançou a cabeça.

Como se Athena fosse se preocupar com o simples fato de passarem por ali. Mas era bom que aquele lugar fosse deserto. Dali tinha-se a vista mais bonita de Atenas e Miro ficava feliz, por quase sempre estar vazio, e ele poder desfrutar de um momento de calma e tranqüilidade para relaxar e divagar sem se preocupar com os intrometidos.

Mas naquela noite, um som particularmente conhecido lhe atraíra a atenção. O silêncio da noite fôra interrompido pelo som contínuo de golpes sendo desferidos contra uma das paredes do Templo. Se surpreendeu com a cena a sua frente:

A Amazona de Cobra treinava incessantemente.

Sua tentativa de entrega àquele treino para esquecer o cavaleiro de Pégaso, se mostrava vã. Já havia se passado alguns meses desde o término da batalha contra Hades e Shina ainda não conseguira esquecê-lo.

Sentia raiva de si mesma por amá-lo daquela forma, por se pegar pensando naquele dia em que ele a vira completamente, sem sua pose e sem sua máscara, o dia em que a delicadeza e ternura, do então aspirante a cavaleiro de Bronze, a tocaram tão profundamente, fazendo nascer um sentimento que por mais que tentasse, não conseguia suplantar.

Shina estava assustada e frustrada. Nunca desejou estar nessa situação. Quando aceitara sua condição como Amazona tinha em mente que passaria sua vida sozinha, apenas para servir à Deusa e se dedicar a ensinar aos discípulos que lhe fossem designados. Quando aquilo acontecera? Quando perdera o total controle de suas emoções?

Um soluço escapou e Shina tirou a máscara, colocando-a no chão a seu lado. As lágrimas escorriam abundantes por seu rosto. Ela se inclinou para frente, ainda de joelhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Seu corpo sofrendo pequenos espasmos devidos aos soluços que tentava, inutilmente, conter.

Sentia-se fraca chorando daquela forma, mas a dor era tanta, que apenas aquele pranto podia acalmá-la e ainda assim, apenas por algum tempo. A dor era forte demais e parecia não ter fim.

Chorou por alguns minutos. Sentia um nó na garganta, um aperto no peito, um vazio que parecia que iria consumi-la...

Olhou para o céu estrelado, os braços ao redor do corpo, abraçando-se protetoramente... A Constelação de Pégaso brilhava magnificamente naquela noite...

Os olhos azuis claros a fitavam sem esconder o espanto. Viu quando ela pousou a máscara sobre a areia, mas quando a Amazona se inclinou para frente, os cabelos esverdeados caíram pelos ombros delicados, escondendo o rosto feminino de seus olhos atentos e curiosos.

Nunca imaginou que a flagraria num momento de tanta fragilidade. Teria sorrido ao constatar que aquela Amazona arrogante e presunçosa era um ser humano, mas a dor que presenciava não lhe permitia zombar de tal sentimento.

O choro era contido, mas doloroso e Miro sabia o porquê, ou melhor, por quem ela chorava. Tinha consciência de que estava errado, não deveria permanecer ali, mas não esperava que ela estivesse naquele local, àquela hora e principalmente, que a surpreenderia um momento de tamanha dor e abandono.

Seu coração se contraiu. Todos sabiam do amor dela por Seiya, isso nunca fôra segredo, mas não imaginava que fosse tão forte... e que a fizesse sofrer tanto.

Pensou em se afastar.

Apenas depois que a viu foi que pensou em ocultar seu cosmo. A Amazona devia estar tão perdida em sua dor e sofrimento que nem se dera conta de sua presença e agora, um passo em falso poderia entregá-lo. Esperaria até que ela fosse embora.

Seu coração disparou quando a viu erguer o rosto e fitar o céu.

À distância que estava do local lhe permitia ter uma visão perfeita do perfil delicado da Amazona. A lua iluminava-lhe o semblante triste e Miro pôde ver o exato momento em que mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, alcançando-lhe a orelha. Estava sem palavras... nunca imaginara que Shina fosse tão linda...

A Amazona respirou profundamente, recolocou sua máscara e se levantou. Caminhou lentamente para fora do Templo sem olhar para trás. A cabeça baixa, as lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto dela, mas já não soluçava. Tinha que manter sua dignidade. Rompantes como aqueles não podiam mais acontecer. Tinha que aprender a se controlar. Precisava esquecer Seiya. O cavaleiro, com certeza, nem lembrava de sua existência...

Miro a viu se afastar e seguiu-a com os olhos. Ficara chocado ao perceber que ela em nada parecia a Shina confiante, segura e por vezes pretensiosa que todos conheciam. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele ficou pensativo:

— Então essa é sua verdadeira face, Shina... — murmurou vendo-a se afastar, a cabeça baixa, os ombros curvados... Parecia que carregava o peso do mundo nas costas. Acompanhou-a até que a perdera de vista.

Quando percebeu que ela já estava distante, saiu de seu esconderijo e caminhou de volta à oitava casa. Seus pensamentos não tinham mais nada a ver com o que o incomodava ao chegar àquele Templo.

Sua caminhada silenciosa fôra acompanhada pelas imagens que presenciara ainda há pouco. Elas iam e voltavam em sua mente. Aquela descoberta o perturbara mais do que podia imaginar. A lembrança do perfil delicado iluminado pelo luar, aquela lágrima que deslizara pelo rosto dela... O som do choro... Não saiam de sua mente... E o Cavaleiro apenas se perguntava como ela se permitira se apaixonar? Como pôde esquecer da regra mais importante das Amazonas?

Sempre achara Shina muito interessante, e apesar de saber do sentimento dela por Seiya, nunca pensara que ela tinha se deixado dominar tanto. Nunca se aproximara da Amazona exatamente por isso, por que tinha certeza de que ela não se renderia a isso com facilidade, mas ao ver que ela, apesar da pose, era uma mulher como qualquer outra, o fascínio ascendeu dentro do Cavaleiro. Seria interessante descobrir até que ponto Shina iria se estivesse apaixonada.

Um meio sorriso cruzou-lhe os lábios enquanto começava a subir as escadas para a primeira Casa.

Sim, seria interessante.

* * *

Oi Pessoal! Estou de volta... er... com uma nova fic! Espero que não tenham paciência, aqueles que estão acompanhando A Luta pelo Amor, mas eu juro que ela terá conclusão! Bom, esta fic será bem mais fácil e rápido concluir. Ela já está pronta! Então, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Beijos e até mais! 


	2. Desafio

**_Capítulo 1 - Desafio

* * *

_**

Miro a viu se aproximar da arena. Esquecera de tudo a seu redor ao vê-la e sua distração foi "recompensada". O golpe certeiro atingira-o fortemente, jogando o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião contra a ruína de uma pilastra.

Ficou sentando no chão alguns instantes, suas costas e sua face direita doíam... Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes e quando abriu os olhos viu a mão estendida em sua direção. Olhou para o rosto de Aioria e sorriu, aceitando a ajuda do amigo:

— O que há com você, Miro? — perguntou Aioria ajudando-o a se levantar.

— Não é nada, Aioria. — respondeu, pondo-se de pé e batendo na roupa com as mãos para tirar a areia.

— Não é nada? — perguntou Aioria cruzando os braços. — Você está estranhamente distraído, meu caro... — comentou o Cavaleiro de Leão.

Seus olhos a procuraram, mas ela já não estava mais por perto da área de treinamento dos Cavaleiros.

Miro o encarou. Aioria era seu melhor amigo... Talvez devesse contar o que o estava perturbando... Se bem que... Nem ele mesmo sabia ao certo o que era... Apenas não conseguia tirar a Amazona da cabeça.

— Aioria eu... — passou a mão pela nuca, num gesto desconfortável.

Aioria arqueou uma sobrancelha... Miro estava estranho. Ele nunca foi evasivo... O que estava havendo afinal?

— Pode falar, Miro. — disse ele, caminhando até uma pedra onde deixara uma garrafa com água. Miro acompanhou-o e encarou-o. Era melhor falar de uma vez... Aioria não o deixaria em paz se não o fizesse. O Leão tentava disfarçar, mas era hiper curioso.

— Eu vi Shina ontem nas ruínas daquele Templo de Poseidon. — Aioria tirou a tampa da garrafa.

— Sim... E o que é que tem isso? — perguntou levando a garrafa aos lábios.

— Eu a vi... — ficou constrangido. Olhou para o amigo novamente e resolveu contar tudo de uma vez. — Já era noite... — começou ele. — Eu não sabia que ela estava lá... Quando percebi era tarde. Ocultei meu cosmo e fiquei esperando até que ela fosse embora... Ela podia achar que eu a estava espiando. — Aioria sorriu maliciosamente.

— Ela conhece a sua fama, Escorpião. — zombou.

— Há, Há, Há... Muito engraçado Aioria. — disse Miro irritado com o comentário.

— Está bem, está bem... Só por isso você está assim? — perguntou ele. Miro continuou:

— Ela estava lá, Aioria... — começou ele. — E ela chorava... — afastando a garrafa dos lábios, Aioria o encarou surpreso.

— Chorava? Por quê? — Miro o encarou estupefato.

— "Por quê"? Ora, "porquê"! Por causa do Seiya, é claro! — disse encarando o amigo, descrente.

Aioria mais do que ninguém sabia como Shina amava Seiya, já que presenciara o sacrifício da Amazona para salvar o Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

— Por Athena! Será que ela ainda ama o Seiya! Depois de tanto tempo! — Miro o encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Olha quem fala! Por Zeus, Aioria! É um despautério você dizer isso! — Aioria se surpreendeu e encarou Miro, confuso. — Há quantos "anos" você é apaixonado por uma certa Amazona? – o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão corou e olhou para os lados.

— Quer falar baixo! — repreendeu-o. — Quer que o ouçam no Brasil! — murmurou indignado. Miro não agüentou e gargalhou gostosamente.

— Desculpe... — disse contendo o riso aos poucos. Seu semblante ficou sério novamente.

— É isso que o está incomodando, Miro? — perguntou Aioria.

— Não sei... Eu não consigo esquecer aquela imagem... — os azuis olhos do Escorpião encontraram os verdes do Leão. — Era sofrido... Como se ela carregasse uma dor indescritível. — disse. — Nunca imaginei que aquela Amazona presunçosa e arrogante que conhecemos ficaria tão frágil por causa de uma bobagem... — foi interrompido por Aioria.

— Bobagem! — disse o Cavaleiro de Leão. — Você não sabe do que está falando Miro... — o Cavaleiro encarou Aioria. — Você nunca amou para julgar o que ela sente. — continuou. – Como você mesmo disse, eu amo a Marin há anos. Dói-me o fato de não ter coragem de revelar isso a ela, pois temo perder o que me é mais caro: sua amizade. Mas se eu soubesse que ela gostava de outra pessoa... Eu sinceramente, não sei o que faria... — Miro o ouvia atentamente. — Não julgue o que Shina sente como uma bobagem, Miro.

— Aioria... — ia tentar argumentar, mas o Cavaleiro de Leão prosseguiu:

— No dia em que você se apaixonar... Você vai entender o tamanho da dor que ela deve estar sentindo. — Miro ficara pensativo, observando Aioria que se afastara para colocar a garrafa de volta sobre a pedra e se preparar para continuar o treino.

O Escorpião a viu se aproximar da área de treinamento novamente. Devia estar indo ao Santuário. Um meio sorriso lhe curvara os lábios. Parecia até provocação.

Aioria se virou e viu quando o Cavaleiro sorriu, conhecia aquele sorriso: Miro, o sedutor, espreitava sua vítima.

Aproximou-se do Cavaleiro e seguiu seu olhar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e voltou-os imediatamente na direção do amigo. O sorriso de Miro morreu no instante que seus olhos encontraram os verdes repreensivos de Aioria. Encarou-o confuso. Por que o Cavaleiro o olhava daquela maneira?

— Aioria... — foi interrompido pelo Cavaleiro de Leão:

— Você não ousaria... — disse incrédulo.

— O que? — perguntou, estreitando os olhos... Não se dera conta do que Aioria estava falando.

— Ela é uma Amazona, Miro! — disse exasperado.

— Aioria... Eu... — tentou se explicar, mas o Cavaleiro de Leão não lhe deu atenção:

— O que é que você tem nessa sua cabeça, Escorpião! — Miro sentiu-se acuado diante do olhar repreensivo de Aioria e, numa tentativa de se defender, rebateu de forma impensada:

— Oras! Qual é o problema? Ela não deixa de ser mulher por ser uma Amazona e o fato de ser uma Amazona até facilita as coisas, eu não preciso ficar me esquivando quando me perguntar o que eu faço... — encarou o Cavaleiro de Leão, que arregalou os olhos, para em seguida balançar a cabeça negativamente:

— Você é louco. — disse Aioria se afastando e começando a caminhar.

— Ora, Aioria, o que tem demais? Sempre disseram que "só um novo amor pode curar a dor de um coração partido". — a frase fez Aioria se voltar e encarar Miro, estupefato.

— Eu não acredito que ouvi isso... — voltou-se, ficando frente a frente com o Escorpião. — Você não a ama, Miro! Não vê que ela já sofre o suficiente! Ela não precisa ser mais uma "das suas conquistas"! Deixe-a em paz! Essa filosofia de "novo amor" não existe! — Miro o encarou seriamente, mas não resistiu em provocar o Leão.

— Se Marin o visse tão nervosinho por causa de Shina, suas chances iriam para o espaço... — comentou sorrindo marotamente. Aioria se voltou, seus olhos se estreitaram... E Miro temeu que o grego não pensasse duas vezes antes de lhe calar com um "Cápsula do Poder". Mas Aioria respirou fundo:

— Miro... — disse em tom baixo e perigoso: — VÁ PARA O RAIO QUE O PARTA! — e sem mais uma palavra, se afastou, deixando o Cavaleiro de Escorpião dividido entre o alívio de ainda estar inteiro, o divertimento ao ver o quanto Aioria ficava nervoso quando tocava no nome de Marin, ou a indignação por ser tratado como um moleque irresponsável.

Aioria era seu melhor amigo, mas a mania de lhe dar sermão era enervante. Como se Miro não fosse um Cavaleiro de Ouro tão poderoso quanto ele... Quem aquele Leão metido pensava que era?

Seguiu-o no intuito de fazê-lo parar com aquela atitude autoritária e repreensiva. Praguejava internamente... Não devia ter contado nada a ele. Andava apressado quando... Parou de chofre.

Avistara Aioria conversando com Marin e Shina.

— Ora, ora... Não é que meu amigo me proporcionou a chance perfeita de me aproximar da Amazona de Cobra? — Não conseguia tirar o rosto dela de sua cabeça. O som daquele choro...

Naquele momento, viu-a, literalmente, sem sua máscara. Sentiu um fascínio inexplicável. O meio sorriso voltou-lhe aos lábios e sem hesitação, caminhou em direção ao grupo que ainda não percebera sua presença.

Ouvira um trecho da conversa:

— Eles me lembram Seiya. — Marin comentou, sua voz trazia divertimento e Miro não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver o olhar fascinado de Aioria sobre a Amazona de Águia. Não era possível que Marin não percebesse a atenção que o Cavaleiro lhe dedicava.

Shina baixara a cabeça ao ouvir o nome do Cavaleiro de Bronze, além de que o fato de estar servindo de "vela" para o casal, era um tanto desconcertante.

Ela não conseguia entender Marin, o interesse de Aioria era óbvio, será que ela não percebia? Apesar de estarem mais próximas nunca tiveram esse tipo de conversa, até porque, a experiência de Shina no assunto não era lá um bom exemplo. Pensava em como se afastar e voltar para o seu treinamento, quando uma voz rouca e grave soou as suas costas:

— Olá! — disse animadamente. As Amazonas se voltaram ao ouvir a voz levemente rouca do Escorpião, enquanto Aioria o encarava contrariado. Não gostava nada quando Miro vinha com aquele sorrisinho. Sem querer acabara proporcionando ao Cavaleiro a oportunidade que ele esperava para se aproximar de Shina:

— Olá, Miro. — respondeu Aioria e o Escorpião percebera o tom de alerta na voz do amigo. O sorriso diminuíra um pouco. Lá vinha ele de novo...

— Soube que receberam novos alunos, é verdade? — perguntou, encarando Shina abertamente.

— Sim. — respondeu, sem mais delongas.

— Estávamos comentando sobre isso com Aioria. — Marin comentou, reparando na forma intensa e exposta com que Miro fitava Shina.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião não ousaria lançar seu "veneno" sobre Shina... Ou ousaria? Bom, se ousasse, não conseguiria nada com a Amazona de Cobra.

A ruiva se voltou para fitar o Cavaleiro de Leão e vira, estampado em seu rosto, o desconforto que sentia com a situação. Os olhos verdes encontraram os dela e Marin teve a confirmação: Sim, Miro estava paquerando Shina. Não sabia o que pensar. Ele nunca fôra próximo de Shina, por que isso agora?

Miro se lembrava de quando a viu, na noite anterior. O perfil delicado, aquela lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto lentamente.

Gostaria de poder arrancar aquela máscara e ver qual era a expressão de seu rosto naquele instante. Embora ele não soubesse que a expressão da Amazona naquele momento não lhe seria nada agradável.

O olhar do Cavaleiro de Ouro a estava incomodando.

A princípio supôs estar imaginando coisas, mas quando percebera que Miro não tirava os olhos dela, a situação começou a irritá-la e sem paciência alguma para aturar as gracinhas do Escorpião, erguendo o queixo, numa atitude atrevida, encarando o Cavaleiro, disparou rispidamente:

— Algum problema, Cavaleiro? — Miro piscou, confuso, saindo de seus devaneios, percebera o tom nada amistoso, mas não ficara intimidado:

— O que? — perguntou sorrindo.

— Perguntei se está com algum problema. — repetiu a Amazona no limiar da paciência.

— Não... Não estou com nenhum problema, por que? — o sorriso sempre em seu rosto. Miro exalava sensualidade, mas Shina não "cairia fácil em sua rede".

— Então essa sua cara de idiota é normal... — disse ousada numa constatação.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Miro e ele arqueara uma sobrancelha, visivelmente contrariado com o que ouvira.

Aioria levou a mão à boca para conter o riso e embora Shina não tivesse visto o movimento, já que estava de costas para o Leão, Miro vira e ficara ainda mais irritado. Marin mordia o lábio inferior para evitar que as risadas eclodissem. Voltando seus olhos, dessa vez nada divertidos, para Shina, Miro disse no mesmo tom irônico da Amazona:

— Acho que educação devia ser matéria obrigatória no treinamento das Amazonas. — alfinetou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e a encarando.

— Bom, não me parece ter sido obrigatória no treinamento de alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro pelo que eu posso perceber. — dizendo isso ela se voltou para Marin: — Eu já vou indo, Marin. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

— Eu vou com você, Shina. — Marin se voltou para Miro, e vontade de rir a tomou mais uma vez, mas ela conseguiu se controlar: — Até logo, Escorpião. — Miro nem ouvira o que ela disse, seus olhos cravados em Shina. — Tchau, Aioria. — disse e perdendo-se em admirar o cavaleiro de Leão, só acordando quando ouviu Shina se despedir sem dispensar um único olhar a nenhum dos dois guerreiros.

— **_Arivederci_**, Cavaleiros. — disse e se retirou rapidamente, caminhando para a área de treinamento das Amazonas.

Aioria se aproximou de Miro, que estava sério, inda fitando a Amazona. Leão apoiou o braço no ombro do amigo e sem conter o sorriso debochado, disse:

— E como diria Kamus: _**Touché**,_ **_mon ami_**! — Miro o encarou com um olhar irritado, mas o que conseguira foi fazer o sorriso de Aioria se alargar. — Desta vez você dançou, Escorpião. — deu três tapinhas no ombro do amigo e se retirou rumo ao Santuário.

Os olhos de Miro buscaram Shina, que já estava a uns bons metros de distância.

Ela em nada se parecia com a garota frágil e vulnerável da noite anterior.

Arrogante, ousada e prepotente.

Agora, era uma questão de honra para o Cavaleiro conquistá-la e domá-la, colocando-a em seu devido lugar.

Um desafio... Era isso.

Um sorriso curvara-lhe os lábios. Não era homem de recuar diante de um desafio, e como um excelente Cavaleiro, não pretendia sair derrotado.

Continua...

* * *

E aí, o que acharam? Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários: Aurora (Márcia), Naru Misato-san (Beta), Megawinsone (Jú), Juliane-chan (Juli), Pandora-Amamiya (Bel), T.A. Lovely (Tamara), Lulu-lilits (Analuisa) e Luna Lovegood. Obrigada, meninas! Que bom que estão gostando! E obrigada também a quem leu e não comentou! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos a todos! 

**_Arivederci_** — até logo, em italiano.

**_Touché_** — Palavra de origem francesa que significa tocado. Apesar do Aioria não ser francês, a expressão veio a calhar na ocasião.

**_Mon ami_** — meu amigo, em francês.


	3. Excedendo Limites

**Excedendo Limites**

A Amazona descia as escadarias da primeira casa.

Fôra chamada por Athena para que lhe dissesse como estava indo o treinamento das aspirantes à Amazona. Apesar de o mundo agora estar em paz, a deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra estava sempre atenta a tudo a seu redor. Não pretendia ser surpreendida e ficou satisfeita ao tomar conhecimento do sucesso dos aprendizes no Santuário. Shina também se orgulhava de suas discípulas.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos e assustou-se quando um corpo bloqueou-lhe o caminho.

Miro a fitava surpreso.

Não esperava encontrar a Amazona no caminho para sua Casa, mas o fato lhe fôra muito agradável e providencial. Aquele seu costumeiro meio sorriso, que fazia disparar o coração de quase todas as mulheres do Santuário, enfeitou-lhe o rosto.

Shina o fitava, aborrecida. Não esperava encontrar o cavaleiro de Escorpião... E podia afirmar que o encontro não a agradara. O que deu em Miro para cercá-la daquela forma? Bufou irritada.

— Olá, Amazona. — disse ele suavemente, sem nunca desfazer o sorriso.

— Me dê licença, Cavaleiro. Tenho pressa. — disse, não se importando nem um pouco em ser sociável com o moço. — O treino começa em poucos minutos. — disse num tom autoritário, que apenas serviu para instigar o rapaz.

— Ora, duvido que não tenha um tempinho para este humilde Cavaleiro. — disse fazendo uma reverência e espalmando a mão sobre o peito.

Shina olhou para cima, por alguns instantes, como se pedisse paciência aos deuses para aturar aquele homem. Tornou a olhar para o Cavaleiro a sua frente:

— Se tem uma coisa que você não é, Escorpião, é humilde. — disse seriamente. O Cavaleiro baixou a cabeça e sorriu, tornando a fitá-la em seguida:

— Bom, temos isso em comum, então, minha cara. — Shina não pôde deixar de se irritar. — Somos dois arrogantes. — concluiu.

— Já que minha arrogância o incomoda... _Arivederci_, Cavaleiro. — disse fazendo menção de se afastar. Mas Miro não permitiu e antes que ela desse mais um passo apoiou a mão esquerda no muro, passando o braço em frente a ela, bloqueando-lhe a passagem.

Shina voltou seus olhos na direção dele.

Miro a encarava enigmaticamente e de forma intensa.

— Nunca disse que me incomodava. — a voz soou rouca. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a nuca ao sentir o Cavaleiro se aproximar, enquanto apoiava a outra mão ao lado de sua cabeça. Estava coagida por ele. Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção, ficando com o corpo muito próximo ao seu. Fazendo-a sentir o calor que ele emanava. O coração da Amazona disparou: — Acho essa sua arrogância um charme a mais, Shina. — comentou sedutoramente.

A Amazona, irritada e perturbada, respondeu-lhe entre dentes:

— Talvez ache isso ainda mais charmoso, Cavaleiro de Escorpião. — e com uma joelhada certeira, atingiu-o entre as pernas. Miro arregalou os olhos, e um gemido escapou de seus lábios devido a dor. Se curvou, num movimento reflexo. Ouviu o comentário zombeteiro da moça: — Nunca imaginei que veria um Cavaleiro de Ouro curvar-se diante de uma Amazona. — Miro levou a mão entre as pernas, enquanto a outra apoiou no chão, para manter o equilíbrio. O Cavaleiro tinha dificuldades de respirar devido à dor que sentia. Shina se ajoelhou a sua frente e segurou seu queixo, erguendo-o para que ele pudesse fitá-la: — Cavaleiro ou não, certos pontos fracos são comuns em todos os homens, Escorpião. Lembre-se disso antes de chegar tão perto de um adversário. — e tentando conter o riso se levantou e caminhou em passos calmos para longe do Cavaleiro.

Miro respirou fundo e sentou, com as costas apoiadas contra a muralha que cercava o Santuário. Seus olhos fechados por alguns segundos, enquanto sentia a dor se suavizar aos poucos. Quando os abriu, fixou-os em Shina, vendo-a já a uma boa distância.

— Maldita... — sussurrou, raivoso, mas a verdade é que toda essa rebeldia de Shina só servia para incitá-lo cada vez mais. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se ver naquela posição. Graças aos deuses ninguém presenciara aquela cena deplorável: Um Cavaleiro de Ouro subjugado por uma Amazona.

Depois de alguns minutos de "repouso forçado", Miro se levantou, tomando o caminho da Casa de Escorpião. Lembrava-se de Shina. Quando a teve tão próxima a si, sentiu uma eletricidade percorrer seu corpo. Ela era vibrante, não podia negar. Aquela situação se mostrava cada vez mais interessante.

* * *

A festa em homenagem à Athena corria tranqüilamente. O noivado de Seiya e Saori fôra anunciado naquela noite e por incrível que pudesse parecer, não afetara Shina como ela pensou que aconteceria. A certeza de que jamais seria correspondida já havia sido assimilada, e a distância entre ela e Seiya a estava ajudando a superar a situação aos poucos.

Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram ao cruzar com os olhos azuis de Miro.

O Cavaleiro estava com o ombro esquerdo apoiado a uma pilastra. A mão direita no bolso da calça e a esquerda solta ao lado do corpo. Apesar da irritação ao perceber o olhar insistente, Shina não pôde deixar reparar no Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Miro era um homem bonito e exalava sensualidade, ela tinha que admitir. Por onde passava as mulheres ficavam suspirando por ele... E naquela noite em particular, o Cavaleiro estava... Devastador.

Usava uma camisa azul escura, ressaltando os olhos azuis e uma calça social. Nada de gravata, não combinaria com o ar descontraído do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Os cabelos cacheados azuis escuros desciam por suas costas e vez ou outra o Cavaleiro deslizava a mão pela franja, para afastá-la da testa, mas os fios rebeldes voltavam a cair-lhe displicentes e sensuais. Os olhos azuis claros contrastavam belamente com a tonalidade mais escura dos cabelos.

O garçom parara à frente de Miro, que pegou uma taça de champanhe da bandeja. O Cavaleiro não conseguia desviar os olhos de Shina.

Ela estava deslumbrante. Sentada à mesa a sua frente. O vestido preto era longo, justo no corpo até o quadril, e preso ao pescoço com uma gargantilha de strass. Os cabelos presos num coque elegante, a franja caindo sobre a testa da Amazona, algumas mechas fininhas soltas na nuca. E... AQUELA MALDITA MÁSCARA QUE NÃO COMBINAVA COM DROGA NENHUMA!

Miro suspirou, frustrado.

Por quê, mesmo depois de Athena ter deixado a critério das Amazonas o uso ou não daquele objeto irritante, TODAS, praticamente sem exceção, ainda a usavam? Era enervante

Miro levou a taça aos lábios e tomou um gole pequeno do champanhe. Se conformando com o fato de não poder ver o rosto da moça. O desconforto de Shina era palpável. Ele só não sabia dizer se era sua atitude que a irritava, ou o fato de ela odiar festas. Talvez os dois, pensou um tanto decepcionado.

Marin se aproximou da mesa onde estava Shina e se sentou junto com a Amazona.

— Gostando da festa, Shina? — perguntou Marin. A amazona de Cobra suspirou desanimada.

— Você sabe que eu odeio isso! — respondeu irritada. — Me sinto uma idiota com essas roupas e ainda por cima aquele cretino tem que ficar bem na minha frente! — Marin olhou na direção que Shina olhava e viu Miro, que levantara a taça, cumprimentando-as. Um sorriso lhe curvou os lábios, e o divertimento não passou despercebido quando Shina ouviu sua voz:

— Ora, você não pode negar que ele está bonito. — provocou e percebeu que apesar de tentar negar, Shina não estava tão indiferente ao Cavaleiro. A Amazona desviou o olhar. Por que aquele Cavaleiro não sumia da sua frente!

— Deixa ele te ouvir dizer isso... — comentou, para provocar a Amazona de Águia que voltou seus olhos na direção que Shina mostrava. Marin respirou fundo quando viu Aioria se aproximar de Miro.

O Cavaleiro vestia um fraque que realçava os ombros largos; o corpo viril; Uma camisa verde esmeralda, que destacava os belos olhos verdes de Aioria e uma gravata borboleta preta. Os cabelos rebeldes dando o toque final ao Cavaleiro que mais parecia um deus grego. Nunca o tinha visto tão lindo... Exceto quando usava a Armadura de Ouro de Leão.

— Ora, achei que o Kamus fosse o único pingüim por aqui, mas hoje eles resolveram se multiplicar! — riu Miro, sem conseguir se conter ao ver o amigo e outros Cavaleiros com aquelas roupas.

— Miro, você não imagina o quanto é engraçado. — disse Aioria, cinicamente. — Eu estou me contorcendo de rir... É que eu sou discreto.

— Aioria... Tsc, tsc... Você não tem senso de humor. — disse tomando mais um gole.

— E você é melhor com agulhas do que com piadas. — Miro ignorou a piadinha nada engraçada de Leão e retornou seu olhar para a mesa onde estavam as Amazonas.

Aioria acompanhou-o, ficando visivelmente extasiado com o que vira.

A Amazona de Águia estava simplesmente... Linda.

O vestido azul escuro de Marin tomara-que-caia, longo, realçava a pele branca da ruiva; com detalhes em vidrilho no decote e na barra. Os cabelos presos para cima, deixando que os cachos avermelhados caíssem naturalmente, tocando sua nuca com suavidade.

Miro percebeu a reação do amigo e sorriu, enquanto comentava:

— Você também não odeia essas malditas máscaras? — disse ele. — Athena não devia ter deixado a critério das Amazonas escolherem se usariam ou não... Devia era ter proibido seu uso, isso sim! Essas porcarias não combinam com nada e assim mesmo, elas usam! — Aioria se recompôs:

— Não fale asneira, Miro. O uso das máscaras para elas é normal. Elas se sentem bem usando, quanto às novas Amazonas, bem, a máscara é uma tradição. — comentou, apesar de concordar com Miro. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião o encarou e sorriu quando Aioria o olhou:

— Você é um mentiroso de primeira, Aioria. Até parece que você não adoraria ver o rosto de Marin por sob aquela porcaria imprestável. — o Cavaleiro de Leão suspirou.

— O que está fazendo plantado aqui? — perguntou ignorando o comentário.

— Admirando a vista... — respondeu displicente. Aioria o encarou desconfiado.

— Cuidado com a "vista" que admira, Escorpião. — o Cavaleiro o encarou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Não se preocupe, Aioria, não é a sua "vista" que eu estava admirando, embora ela seja tão bonita quanto... — os olhos verdes brilharam irritados. — Que Leãozinho ciumento o senhor está me saindo, hein? — comentou debochado. — Calma! — disse Miro contendo o riso. E num tom baixo completou: — Embora você seja um medroso cego, eu jamais teria chances com ela, mesmo que me atrevesse a algo... Afinal, é óbvio qual de nós dois sua Águia escolheria, não é Leão?

— Hunf. — resmungou Aioria, se aproveitando de quando o garçom passara a sua frente, para se servir de um canapé.

— Eu vou ficar lá fora, Marin. — disse a Amazona se levantando. — Não agüento mais aquele "Don Juan" de quinta me encarando o tempo todo. Se ele continuar a fazer isso, vou reclamar com Athena que temos um tarado no Santuário.

— Ora, Shina, não seja tão exagerada. — disse Marin, sorrindo. Shina ignorou o comentário e olhou na direção de Miro e viu Aioria se aproximando.

— Até por que... Estou cansada de segurar vela. — murmurou.

— O que... — Marin ia perguntar, mas sua pergunta fôra respondida ao ouvir a voz grave de Aioria. O som daquela voz lhe provocara um arrepio delicioso:

— Olá, Shina. — cumprimentou a Amazona.

— Olá, Aioria. — respondeu ela.

— Oi, Marin... — o Cavaleiro disse suavemente, não escondendo a apreciação em seu olhar.

— Oi, Aioria... — respondeu ela e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ainda bem que estava com a máscara ou Aioria teria visto suas faces coradas.

— Bom, _arivederci_, meu amigos. — e dizendo isso se retirou da mesa.

Miro, que se distraíra por alguns instantes conversando com Kamus e Saga se surpreendeu ao não ver mais a Amazona de Cobra sentada à mesa em frente. Onde ela teria ido?

Seus olhos buscaram por todo salão e viu o exato instante em que ela cruzara a porta para a varanda. Os olhos azuis brilharam. Uma oportunidade perfeita para tentar uma aproximação.

Shina estava na sacada. O salão ficava no alto de uma montanha, de frente para o mar. A sacada era grande, se projetava sobre o mar e dava a impressão de flutuar sobre as águas. A noite não estava bonita. As nuvens carregadas nublavam o céu e um vento frio soprava, constante. As ondas batiam, agitadas, contra as pedras. Parecia que ia chover a qualquer momento.

A Amazona voltou seus olhos em direção ao salão.

A ampla janela lhe dava uma visão perfeita do que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Apesar de seus sentimentos por Seiya já não serem os mesmos, a presença dele ainda a perturbava, mas tinha que se controlar. Depois daquele dia, em que se entregara às lágrimas daquela forma deprimente, parecera que aquele sentimento começara a apaziguar.

Seus olhos passeavam pelo salão e surpreendentemente, ela se pegou a sentir falta de Miro no local. Onde estaria o Cavaleiro de Escorpião? Demorara-se um pouco mais na busca, mas definitivamente: Miro não estava lá. Teria ido embora? Tão cedo?

— Me procurando? — perguntou divertido. Shina virou o rosto, num sobressalto, em direção àquela voz e descobriu o Cavaleiro fitando-a, encostado em uma das portas de acesso ao salão que ficava alguns metros a sua esquerda. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e um meio sorriso em seu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao se dar conta de como estava distraída... Sequer percebera a presença de Miro. — Eu escondi meu cosmo, Shina. — disse, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da Amazona, desencostando-se da parede e se aproximou lentamente, apoiou os braços no parapeito, olhando o mar agitado abaixo dele.

— O que quer, Escorpião? — perguntou, erguendo o queixo, numa atitude de desafio. O Cavaleiro a fitou.

— Não pretendia assustá-la. — Continuou, como se não a tivesse ouvido.

— O que você quer? — repetiu a pergunta. Miro suspirou e olhou para o horizonte, antes de voltar os olhos azuis para o rosto dela novamente.

— Lhe fazer companhia. Conversar... — disse tranqüilamente. Shina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você não é inocente da forma que quer mostrar, Cavaleiro. — disse sem rodeios. — Diga logo o que quer... — O Cavaleiro sorriu com a franqueza da Amazona. Sempre direta.

— Vim convidá-la para dançar... — disse suavemente. E desencostando-se do parapeito, ofereceu-lhe a mão direita: — Aceita? — Shina olhou para a mão do Cavaleiro, antes de fitá-lo nos olhos, atentamente. Hesitou por alguns instantes: — Ora, vamos! — disse ele: — É só uma dança... — e se inclinando em sua direção, murmurou rouco: — Não vou atacá-la, prometo... — e deu-lhe uma piscadela divertida.

— Hunf... — Lentamente, ela descansou sua mão sobre a dele, que se fechou imediatamente, segurando a dela com firmeza. Miro não conteve o sorriso, que deixara Shina encantada. Não era o sorriso zombeteiro ou sedutor. Era um sorriso franco; aberto; sincero; desprovido de malícia. Aproximou-se devagar, como um felino, e enlaçou a cintura da Amazona, e ao invés de trazer o corpo dela contra o seu, ele se aproximou, mas seus corpos não chegavam a se tocar.

— _Tenho que ir devagar... — _pensou, quando sentiu a mão direita dela repousar suavemente em seu ombro esquerdo.

Shina engoliu em seco. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Por que aceitara dançar com Miro? Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando o Cavaleiro começou a se mover lentamente, no ritmo suave da música que vinha do salão.

Miro a fitava abertamente e Shina, apesar de constrangida, lutava para não desviar o olhar do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Mas estava difícil. Era um olhar penetrante e apesar de saber que ele não podia ver-lhe os olhos, sentia como se aquele olhar lhe atravesse e visse sua alma. Isso a assustou de tal forma, que não pôde se conter. Baixou a cabeça levemente. A mão sobre o ombro dele sentia perfeitamente a flexão dos músculos do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Ele apenas a mantinha perto de si, sem dizer uma única palavra. Sentia o calor que emanava do corpo dela. A mão pequena era calejada devido ao treinamento, mas não deixava de ser delicada na opinião Miro. Ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por que se importava tanto em conquistar aquela Amazona? Em dobrá-la a sua vontade? E por que sua recusa em render-se fazia com que a admirasse ainda mais?

Sentindo-a relaxar em seus braços, Miro se aproximou. Sentindo o corpo dela se moldar ao seu. A mão que repousava em seu ombro, subiu instintivamente para seu pescoço, enredando-se pelos cabelos azulados e cacheados, sentido sua maciez e a sua mão, que lhe tocava a cintura, deslizou até o meio das costas dela e pôde sentir a suavidade da pele, descoberta pelo decote do vestido.

Miro encostou o rosto ao dela, ligeiramente incomodado com a frieza da máscara, mas extasiado pela proximidade. A respiração suave tocara-lhe a orelha e Shina suspirou contra o pescoço dele, provocando um sorriso no Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Sentia-se flutuar dançando com ele. Miro era excelente dançarino e a conduzia com graça e leveza.

Um delicioso arrepio lhe tomara o corpo, quando sentiu os lábios úmidos do Cavaleiro tocarem sua pele. Assustou-se com a sensação tão intensa e empurrou o Escorpião, desvencilhando-se de seus braços.

Miro a fitou confuso. O que houve? Ela parecia estar gostando de dançar com ele...

— Shina...? — perguntou fazendo menção de se aproximar dela novamente.

— Já chega, Escorpião. — disse tentando controlar as emoções. O que aquele Cavaleiro fizera com ela? — Essa dança foi o suficiente. — completou.

— Shina, eu... — mas ela o interrompeu:

— Já teve a sua dança, Cavaleiro! — disse irritada. Miro arqueou uma sobrancelha:

— Ok, Amazona... — disse com desdém. — Deixarei-a em paz... — curvando-se a sua frente, disse: — Com sua licença... — e sem mais uma palavra, afastou-se de Shina, voltando para o salão.

A Amazona aproximou-se do parapeito sentindo seu coração acelerado. Aquele Cavaleiro era um petulante! Como se atrevera a um contato daqueles? A um gesto tão íntimo? Levou a mão ao pescoço, tocando-o suavemente com a ponta dos dedos, como se ainda pudesse sentir o toque suave e eletrizante dos lábios de Miro.

— _Maledetto_... — murmurou. Era só o que lhe faltava! Por que ele a estava perseguindo daquela forma? Era óbvio que a estava tentando seduzir... Mas por que? Ele nunca se aproximara dela antes, por que isso agora? Resolvera torná-la mais uma de suas conquistas? Pois esperaria sentado! Jamais lhe daria esse gostinho. Aquele cretino não chegaria mais perto dela.

Ela ficou mais alguns minutos na varanda, sentindo o vento frio que vinha do mar, lhe tocar a pele, tentando não pensar no que acontecera há pouco. Um suspiro escapara. Finalmente, resolvera voltar para o salão. Caminhou devagar, ouvindo a música mais agitada do que a que dançara com Miro momentos antes, quando seus olhos percorreram a pista. A cena que presenciou a desagradou mais do que poderia imaginar ser possível.

Miro dançava sensualmente com uma garota que ela conhecia. Era uma aspirante à Amazona. A moça estava, literalmente, derretendo nos braços do Escorpião. Colava-se ao corpo dele de forma vulgar. E o Cavaleiro parecia estar apreciando e muito as atenções da ninfeta... O que a deixara estranhamente decepcionada.

— _Uomini... Tutti i cretinos! _— pensou enojada.

Decidira-se por ir embora. Odiava aquele tipo de ocasião, e já tinha feito seu "papel social". A Amazona abandonara a festa, tentando convencer a si mesma de que o real motivo era que odiava lugares barulhentos e cheios de gente e que em nada lhe incomodara ver o Cavaleiro dançando com aquela garota daquela forma tão... insinuante.

Miro viu quando ela cruzou a porta, e quis ir atrás dela, mas como se livrar daquela fedelha que se pendurava em seu pescoço? Onde estava com a cabeça para aceitar dançar com aquela pirralha ao invés de ir atrás de Shina? Claro... Seu orgulho o fizera ter certeza que a Amazona não resistiria ao seu charme e esperou que ela viesse a sua procura... Fôra pretensioso ao extremo... E lá estava o resultado, saindo pela porta do salão.

A verdade, é que ela ferira seu orgulho ao recusá-lo e aquela garota, ter-lhe convidado para dançar, fez com que seu ego fosse inflado. Mas agora arrependia-se amargamente. Aquela pirralha era inconveniente.

Quando as mãos da moça tocaram-lhe o pescoço, provocaram uma sensação estranha. Não sentiu prazer naquele toque, pelo contrário, lembrou-o de outro toque, que acontecera apenas alguns minutos antes, que o deixou em êxtase.

Estava confuso. Nunca se sentira assim. Aquela obsessão por Shina estava passando dos limites, pensou, desvencilhando-se da garota, enquanto dava uma desculpa qualquer e se afastava em direção a Aioria. Chegou perto da mesa em que ele e Marin estavam e se despediu:

— Estou indo, Aioria. — o Cavaleiro o encarou surpreso. Miro saindo tão rápido de uma festa? Era estranho...

— Já, Miro? — perguntou sem se conter.

— É... Estou cansado e esta festa já deu o que tinha que dar... — respondeu: — Querem carona?

— Não, não precisa, eu estou de carro. — respondeu o cavaleiro. — Levo Marin quando for embora... — seu olhar se voltou em direção à Amazona, que desviou os olhos, corada.

— Miro... Er... Você viu a Shina? — perguntou Marin, também para buscar controle depois do olhar que Aioria lhe lançara. — Não a estou vendo...

— Ela saiu há alguns minutos. — respondeu sem emoção. Aioria percebeu. Então era por isso que seu amigo sairia da festa tão amuado... — Bom, então, boa noite para quem fica. — disse ele e se afastou da mesa, indo em direção à saída.

Seus passos eram apressados. Queria chegar logo em sua casa e descansar. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da dança.

A noite não fôra de todo perdida.

* * *

Uma mulher de salto era muito mais elegante, mas por que diabos escolhera um sapato tão alto! Estava acostumada a andar de salto... Mas não naquela altura... E seus pés já reclamaram. Retirou-os, sem se preocupar se machucaria ou não seus pés percorrer os próximos oito quilômetros do salão até sua casa com eles nus. Um pingo grosso caiu em seu ombro e a Amazona olhou para o céu:

— Ótimo... — suspirou. — Era só o que faltava! — Tomar uma chuva no meio do caminho iria coroar a sua noite catastrófica. Ainda estava com raiva de si mesma por ter se permitido dançar com Miro.

Um carro parou ao seu lado e o vidro do lado direito desceu. Shina olhou para o carro e viu Miro inclinado sobre o banco, fitando-a.

— Quer carona? — perguntou estranhamente neutro. Ela o encarou e voltou seu olhar para a estrada a sua frente.

Tinha pelo menos mais uma hora e meia até chegar ao Santuário, e de lá mais uma hora até sua casa... Mas estava hesitante em aceitar a carona de Miro, não que achasse que ele a atacaria, simplesmente não queria muita intimidade com o Escorpião. Ainda mais depois do que acontecera naquela noite.

Outro pingo grosso caiu sobre seu ombro e resolveu o dilema. Aturar Miro por uma hora não seria tão desastroso.

O Cavaleiro abriu a porta e se afastou para que ela pudesse entrar. Shina se acomodou no banco e Miro, depois de lhe dispensar um rápido olhar, saiu com carro. Em poucos segundos a chuva desabou, batendo contra o pára-brisa fortemente. Seguiram em silêncio por uns bons dez minutos.

— Achei que ficaria mais um bom tempo na festa... — comentou, se arrependendo em seguida. Devia ficar de boca fechada! Por que a proximidade com o Cavaleiro a estava deixando tão perturbada? Não fazia sentido, nunca, sequer, reparara nele antes... Quer dizer, não podia negar que Miro era bonito, mas isso nunca a afetara.

— Oh, sim? Por que achou isso? — perguntou ele, casualmente, não desviando os olhos da estrada. Miro procurava se manter calmo. Não demonstrar a ansiedade que estava sentindo, e que o estava irritando. Nunca se sentira daquela forma, por que a presença dela mexia tanto com ele? Era apenas mais uma mulher! Já saíra com tantas...

— Você parecia estar se divertindo bastante... — disse não conseguindo conter o sarcasmo. Por que não conseguia manter sua estúpida boca fechada? Era melhor ficar quieta antes que dissesse alguma besteira. Evitar conversar com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião seria a atitude mais sensata.

— Não... Não tinha nada lá que me prendesse. — respondeu friamente e voltando os olhos para ela rapidamente. — Já você estava bem incomodada desde o princípio... Não gosta de festas, ou é o fato de Seiya estar presente que a perturbou? — se arrependeu no momento em que a sentiu ficar tensa ao seu lado. Por que falara aquilo?

Shina sentiu seu coração disparar. Não queria falar sobre isso, ainda mais com Miro. Não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada no peito ao ouvi-lo fazer aquela pergunta...

— Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Escorpião. — respondeu rispidamente, voltando o rosto na direção dele.

— Desculpe, não pretendia ser indelicado. — disse ele. Onde estava com a cabeça para fazer uma pergunta daquelas? Tinha que controlar sua língua afiada ou poria tudo a perder:

— Acho que indelicadeza... É seu segundo nome, Cavaleiro. — disse cinicamente.

— Por que você tem essa veemente aversão a mim? — perguntou irritado, parando o carro em frente à cabana onde ela morava. Lembrou-se do comentário que fizera sobre Seiya e teve sua resposta, mas não admitiria isso. Seus olhos se voltaram para fitá-la. Ela se virou para segurar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, ignorando-o deliberadamente, mas ele a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso esquerdo: — Não respondeu a minha pergunta. — disse taxativo.

— Por que se importa, Escorpião? — perguntou, desvencilhando-se da mão dele. — Estou neste Santuário há anos e nós nunca fomos próximos... Por que se importar, agora? — Ele não soube o que responder. — Jogue seu "veneno" para as garotinhas que caem ao chão por sua causa, e me deixe em paz. — disse saindo do carro.

Miro cerrou os dentes e desceu logo atrás, fechando a porta do carro com força. Por que tanta grosseria? Quem ela pensava que era para tratá-lo daquela forma? Segurou-a pelo braço, obrigando-a a se voltar e encará-lo:

— Você é muito arrogante, garota! — disse ele irritado. — Quem pensa que é, para agir assim, com essa petulância!

— Quem VOCÊ pensa que é? — devolveu a pergunta: — O fato de ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro não o torna superior a ninguém! Me larga! — disse puxando o braço do aperto da mão dele.

— Eu já vi a sua face mais dócil, Shina! — disse sem pensar, inclinando-se em direção a ela. A Amazona arregalou os olhos por sob a máscara.

Do que ele estava falando?

— Do que está falando? — ele não respondeu, mas não parou de falar:

— Essa sua arrogância toda é para esconder a mulher fraca que você realmente é? — os olhos azuis brilhavam em cólera. As atitudes dela o irritaram ao extremo e já não media o que dizia. Shina se encolheu ligeiramente. Aquelas palavras a feriram.— Foi por isso que ele não te quis, Shina... — continuou sarcasticamente: — Por que você é fraca! — Miro nem vira o movimento, só se deu conta do que acontecera quando sentiu sua face arder. Ela o estapeara com força e suas unhas chegaram a arranhar-lhe o rosto. Tocou a face com as pontas dos dedos e quando os olhou, viu-os manchados de sangue.

Fitou-a com uma expressão de raiva que se atenuou ao perceber que ela tremia. Não a enfurecera... Fizera muito pior. A magoara...

— Você é um idiota! — disse tentando manter a voz firme, mas ela saíra trêmula. — Vai embora, Escorpião! — esbravejou. Antes que as coisas piorassem, Shina caminhou até a porta de sua cabana e entrou rapidamente.

Miro ficara lá, parado, em pé, em frente à casa dela, a chuva violenta caindo sobre ele. Os cabelos grudados ao rosto, o sangue sendo lavado pela água que escorria por suas faces, as roupas encharcadas. A mão esquerda tocava a face que ainda ardia. Passara dos limites, tinha consciência disso.

Suspirou profundamente e tomou sua decisão:

Aioria tinha razão, ela não precisava de um cretino para atrapalhar sua vida, por que naquele momento era assim que ele se sentia: um cretino.

— Parabéns, Miro... — disse decepcionado consigo mesmo. Entrou no carro, encostou a cabeça ao volante e suspirou irritado, antes de dar a partida e arrancar rumo ao Santuário.

Shina encostara à porta e retirara a máscara, jogando-a sobre o sofá. Escorregara pela porta, até sentar-se no chão. Abraçou os joelhos e descansou o queixo sobre eles. Mais uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando que o choro a tomasse.

Por que doera tanto ouvir aquilo da boca de Miro? Eles não eram nada um do outro, nem mesmo uma relação de amizade eles tinham... Por que se importara? Ela sabia que era fraca, não precisa daquele desgraçado lhe jogando isso na cara!

Levantando-se do chão frio, caminhou lentamente em direção ao banheiro.

Sentia-se derrotada.

* * *

O Cavaleiro chegou em sua casa e retirou depressa aquelas roupas molhadas. Entrou no chuveiro e enquanto a água quente lhe corria pelo corpo, ele pensava no que acontecera minutos antes.

Por que perdera o controle daquela forma? Por que dissera aquelas palavras sabendo que poderia magoá-la?

Viu seu lado frágil, o quanto era sensível, apesar de tentar esconder, e mesmo assim dissera aquelas coisas, sabendo o que provocaria. Tomar consciência de que fizera de propósito o fez se sentir a escória.

Saiu do Box e ao pegar uma toalha para se secar, parou em frente ao espelho, fitando-se. Aproximou-se lentamente. Olhou para os arranhões em sua face esquerda, levando a mão até eles, tocando envolta do ferimento. Eram profundos, mas não tanto. Em alguns dias estariam cicatrizados.

Fechou os olhos e apoiou as mãos na pia. Aquela era a prova de sua cretinice e insensibilidade. Estava ali, estampada na sua cara.

Suspirou.

Saiu do banheiro e enrolou uma toalha na cintura, enquanto com a outra secava os cabelos.

Será que devia pedir desculpas a ela?

Sentou-se na cama e lembrou-se de como pensava em conquistá-la...

De repente tudo aquilo lhe pareceu uma bobagem. Resolvera se aproximar apenas por que se dera conta de que ela não era invulnerável, intocável e superior como gostava de demonstrar. Não era um motivo nobre, muito pelo contrário. Era o motivo mais egoísta que poderia existir.

Recostou-se à cama, as mãos sob a nuca, enquanto fitava o teto, perdido em pensamentos.

Acabara. Não tentaria mais nada.

Não tinha o direito de se aproximar de Shina daquela forma.

Com esses pensamentos, adormecera.

Continua...

* * *

Mais um capítulo completo! Espero que tenham gostado! Este ficou um pouco longo... mas não tinha sentido cortar na metade. Agradeço aos comentários de: Dama, Craviée, Aline, Juliane-chan, Ishtar Canavon Gemini,Dana, Fabi Washu, lulu-lilits, T.A. Lovely, Sharon Apple, Misaogap e Megawinsone. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!

_Maledetto_ — maldito, em italiano.

_Uomini... Tutti i cretinos! — _ Os homens... são todos uns cretinos!, em italiano.


	4. Trégua

_**Trégua**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aioria encontrou o Cavaleiro sentado nas escadarias pouco adiante da Casa de Mú.

Miro tinha o olhar perdido e Leão estava estranhando o jeito de seu amigo. Ele estava estranhamente calado e desanimado.

— Miro... O que houve? — perguntou, se aproximando. Miro olhou para trás e viu Aioria bem perto dele. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião voltou seu olhar para algum ponto a sua frente e suspirou. Aioria se sentou ao seu lado: — Miro? Você está estranho... — viu o Cavaleiro baixar a cabeça e sorrir sem qualquer emoção. Leão estreitou os olhos: — Não me diga que ainda está pensando naquela tolice? — os olhos azuis se voltaram em sua direção: — Será que não percebe o que está fazendo? — perguntou, mas ficou chocado ao ouvir a resposta de Miro. Esperava uma piadinha qualquer, mas o que recebeu foi uma resposta atravessada e até magoada:

— Que droga, Aioria! Veio aqui para me dar lição de moral? — disse se levantando, encarando o Cavaleiro de Leão furiosamente: — Estou cansado de ter que ouvir você me censurar por tudo! Se não está realmente interessado em saber o que está havendo, não me enche! Vai cuidar da sua vida e me deixa em paz! — agora Aioria estava preocupado.

— Hei, cara, calma... — disse se levantando e acompanhando o andar apressado do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. — Vai, me diz o que está havendo... — disse tocando o ombro de Miro, fazendo com que o mesmo refreasse seus passos.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Aioria e sentiu um desejo imenso de se abrir, mas não sabia se o Cavaleiro de Leão o levaria a sério, ou trataria aquilo como um "castigo dos deuses por ter ousado se aproximar de uma Amazona". Ora, dane-se! Ele mesmo pensava que poderia ser um castigo. Precisava contar a alguém e procurar entender o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo... Por que se sentia tão confuso, perdido e... Culpado?

— Aioria... Eu... — calou-se ao olhar por sobre o ombro do Cavaleiro de Leão.

Suspirou, baixando a cabeça, para em seguida encarar Aioria:

— O que foi? — perguntou, cada vez mais curioso ao perceber a hesitação de Miro:

— Eu vou indo. — Com um movimento de cabeça, Miro indicou a direção aonde as duas Amazonas vinham.

Aioria voltou seu olhar para Miro e estranhou... O que estava acontecendo com Miro? Ele jamais desperdiçaria uma chance daquelas! A Amazona que tentava seduzir caminhando na direção deles e o Cavaleiro se esquivando... Miro estava disposto a conquistá-la há apenas um dia, por que essa atitude agora? Já tinha percebido que o Cavaleiro evitava a presença da Amazona de Cobra e isso o estava intrigando. Fazia dois dias, desde o dia da festa, que ele se afastava discretamente quando a moça se aproximava.

Tinha algo muito errado ali. Apenas naquele momento, quando olhou atentamente para o rapaz, foi que viu o arranhão em seu rosto:

— Miro, o que houve com seu rosto? — o Cavaleiro de Escorpião suspirou:

— Até mais, Aioria. — sem mais explicações, começou a se afastar:

— Por que? — perguntou sem conseguir se conter. Sua curiosidade aguçada pela atitude atípica do Cavaleiro de Escorpião:

Aioria se surpreendeu ao perceber uma certa decepção apesar do sorriso.

— Marin veio ver você e... — seus olhos encararam a Amazona de Cobra. — Minha presença não é bem-vinda. Até mais, Aioria. — disse batendo de leve no ombro do amigo e caminhando em direção às Doze Casas.

Shina tivera ímpetos de se afastar quando viu Miro com Aioria. Por que Marin insistia em sua companhia quando ia ver o Cavaleiro de Leão? E pior... Por que ela aceitava?

Viu-o se afastar e suspirou aliviada. Não teria que confrontá-lo novamente. Já bastava o que lhe acontecera no dia da festa. Seu sangue fervia só de lembrar as palavras que ele dissera. Sempre se considera uma pessoa calma, mas Miro conseguia tirá-la do sério. Sentia ímpetos de esganá-lo.

As Amazonas se aproximaram de Aioria.

Marin estranhara a reação do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Miro sempre estava por perto quando Shina estava presente. As intenções do cavaleiro eram óbvias... e nada bem-vindas pela Amazona de Cobra.

— Olá, Aioria. — cumprimentou.

— Oi, Marin. — respondeu ao cumprimento, sorrindo. — Olá.Shina.

— O que houve com Miro? — perguntou Marin, curiosa. — Ele me pareceu... Estranho... — Aioria balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não sei... Ele está meio desanimado há uns dois dias pelo menos. — respondeu.

Shina olhou em direção a Miro. Podia ver o Cavaleiro já distante, subindo as escadarias que levavam à Casa de Áries.

Por que ele estaria assim? Percebera que ele passara a evitá-la depois do que acontecera em frente a sua casa. Ótimo! Que os deuses permitissem que ele finalmente se mantivesse longe dela. Dispensava completamente as atenções de Miro.

Observava-o caminhar lentamente em direção ao Santuário. Instintivamente, levara a mão à nuca, onde o Cavaleiro, suavemente, a acariciara no dia da festa. Fôra muita ousadia de sua parte tocá-la daquela forma!

— Ele não te disse o que houve? — perguntou Marin.

— Não... — o olhar de Aioria se dirigiu para Shina ao mesmo tempo que esta o fitou. — Só pude perceber que ele está bem chateado. — comentou. Shina sentiu-se tensa. Era impressão sua, ou Aioria a estava culpando?

Seus olhos se dirigiram para Miro novamente. Não era possível que ele estivesse daquele jeito por causa dela... logo ela, que segundo ele não passava de uma mulher fraca. A lembrança daquelas palavras sendo ditas por ele duas noites antes a faziam se sentir mal. Ele tinha razão, tinha toda a razão, mas não tinha o direito de lhe jogar isso na cara. Não se arrependia nem um pouco do tapa que lhe dera... seu peito se apertou... será que não mesmo?

* * *

Miro andava cabisbaixo. A lembrança daquela noite não saia de sua mente. Ela fôra grosseira com ele, sim, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de atacá-la como fizera. Fôra um covarde. Agora, brigava consigo mesmo. Sentia a necessidade de falar com ela, pedir desculpas, mas era orgulhoso demais para isso. E ao olhar-se no espelho de manhã nos últimos dois dias, via claramente aquele arranhão. A prova de sua cretinice.

Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la sentada sobre a ruína de uma pilastra naquele mesmo Templo em que a vira alguns meses atrás. Não esperava conversar com ela naquele momento, sequer chegara a uma conclusão se devia ou não pedir desculpas. Mas a necessidade era latente e não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade. Não sabia o que lhe dizer, mas precisava se desculpar. Agira como um canalha naquele dia.

Shina olhava para o nada, os pensamentos confusos e desordenados lhe viam à mente. Há alguns meses chorara naquele mesmo campo por Seiya... E agora estava preocupada com outra pessoa... Miro... Não conseguia tirar o Cavaleiro de sua mente... Por que o fato de saber, por Aioria, que ele estava triste a incomodara tanto?

Recriminava-se sempre que se pegava pensando naquela dança. Fôra louca ao permitir aquilo. Permitir intimidade com Miro era pedir pelo que acontecera em seguida, mas mesmo assim, sentia-se mal quando se lembrava da forma com que o tratara.

Por que tinha a sensação de que magoara o grande Cavaleiro de Escorpião? Como se ele fosse se importar com o quer que ela fizesse ou dissesse contra ele... mas a estranha sensação de o ter deixado chateado a perseguia e a fazia se sentir mal.

Suspirou e olhou para o céu, quando sentiu a presença de alguém às suas costas. Se voltou e o viu.

Miro não tentara camuflar seu cosmo ao entrar no local. Uma vez ali, queria que ela notasse sua presença. Estava decidido a conversar com ela.

A Amazona de Cobra não sabia como reagir. Estava estática. Encarou-o, enquanto o via se aproximar. Seu coração estranhamente disparado. Estava na defensiva. Não sabia o que esperar de Miro.

Ele caminhou lentamente em sua direção, a cabeça baixa, evitando olhar-lhe nos olhos, e sentou ao seu lado. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, sentados ao lado um do outro, admirando a vista e pensando em como iniciar aquela conversa.

Shina não sabia o que estava havendo e nem como agir, nunca imaginou que estaria numa situação como aquela. Tentada a pedir desculpas e hesitante em fazê-lo.

Miro não sabia por onde começar. Decidira-se se desculpar, mas não esperava fazê-lo naquele momento. Não sabia o que dizer a ela, apenas sabia que tinha que consertar a tolice que cometera. O que dissera naquele dia fôra inaceitável. Sentindo a confusão de seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Miro baixou a cabeça e suspirou, reunindo coragem:

— O que quer, Escorpião? — perguntou antes mesmo que o Cavaleiro pudesse abrir a boca. Miro se calou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. A conversa não começara nada bem. O tom frio e agressivo da Amazona lhe dizia que seria difícil um diálogo amigável. — Se veio até aqui para dizer-me mais desaforos, é melhor ir. O que disse naquela noite foi sufici...

— Você vai me deixar falar? — perguntou irônico. — Ou prefere me atacar primeiro, depois eu falo? Você não precisa se preparar para o bote, Amazona de Cobra. — comentou desdenhoso.

— E o que mais eu posso esperar de alguém como você? — rebateu no mesmo tom. Os olhos de Miro se estreitaram.

— O quer dizer com isso? — perguntou, sentia seu corpo tenso.

— O que você acha? — perguntou irritada. — Você não se toca, não é, Escorpião? — o maxilar do Cavaleiro estalou. — Acho que está claro que... — ele a interrompeu no limiar da paciência.

— Antes que você profira mais palavrinhas "delicadas" com relação a minha odiosa pessoa... — disse com escárnio. — Eu tenho algo a dizer e pretendo fazê-lo... se bem que eu já estou me arrependendo... — calou-se por alguns instantes, esperando mais um comentário cáustico, mas Shina permanecera em silêncio, que fôra tomado como uma deixa para que prosseguisse. Miro suspirou profundamente e desviando o olhar para o chão, como um garotinho acuado, começou: — Eu... eu admito que me excedi naquele dia... er... acho que venho me excedendo há um bom tempo... — foi interrompido:

— Por que esse seu súbito interesse por mim, Cavaleiro? — Não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. Pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça dia e noite, desde que Miro resolvera fazer dela sua "presa". Os olhos do Escorpião a fitaram.

— O qu... — ela prosseguiu, não lhe dando brecha para que se defendesse:

— Nós nunca sequer tínhamos conversado antes. — ele ouviu uma risada sarcástica. — Você sempre se mostrou inalcançável aqui no Santuário... por que, de uma hora para outra, resolveu prestar atenção em mim? "A Amazona fraca"? — sentiu-se acuado. A última frase parecera reviver o momento do tapa. Podia sentir sua face queimando. Sim, nunca trocaram uma palavra antes. Mas se ela achava que ele tinha uma postura distante, ela devia prestar atenção as próprias atitudes. Afinal, aquela Amazona só passara a conviver com Marin, por exemplo, com quem tinha contato, de uma forma ou de outra, há anos, depois da batalha das Doze Casas. Um meio sorriso curvou os lábios do Cavaleiro ao se lembrar de quando dissera que eram iguais nesse sentido: Dois arrogantes.

— Não vejo muita diferença entre nós dois, Shina. — disse esquecendo momentaneamente seu discurso. — Se acha que eu era indiferente a você por ser uma mulher, ou por ser Amazona... explique o porquê de você ser indiferente até com uma semelhante, Marin, por exemplo. — Shina franziu o cenho. Ele não estava errado.

— Eu... — foi interrompida.

— Eu gostaria, por obséquio, que você me ouvisse. — disse seriamente e de modo firme. — O arrogante dos arrogantes, segundo você, está, por incrível que pareça, "tentando" se desculpar! — o tom de voz saíra elevado. Shina se surpreendeu com as palavras de Miro e numa tentativa de se acalmar, o Cavaleiro deslizou a não esquerda pelos cabelos. Percebendo que ela se calara, ele recomeçou, sem saber o certo o que dizer: — Shina... — Estava confuso... e, tinha que confessar, pedir desculpas era um ataque a seu orgulho, mas era o certo a fazer. Falou o que lhe veio à cabeça: — Eu... Eu quero me desculpar por aquele dia.

— Cavaleiro... — ela o interrompeu. As palavras de Miro ecoando em sua cabeça: Ele fôra até ali para se desculpar? Com ela? Aquele Cavaleiro de Ouro presunçoso e metido, que a atacara há apenas alguns dias, era o mesmo que estava a sua frente naquele momento, pedindo desculpas? — Se esta é mais um das suas estratégias idiotas de conquista... — Miro a interrompeu bruscamente:

— Você não me conhece, Shina! Eu jamais pediria desculpas por algo apenas como tentativa de aproximação! Você mesma diz que sou orgulhoso e arrogante... pois bem, são justamente esses dois adjetivos que me impedem de fazer algo do tipo. — Shina percebera o tom ofendido na voz do Cavaleiro.

— Eu... — ele a interrompeu novamente.

— Se pretende voltar para sua casa ainda hoje, é melhor permitir que eu diga tudo o que tenho a dizer... pois não arredarei o pé daqui, enquanto não falar tudo. Me deixe continuar... — ela assentiu: Primeiro, por que pretendia voltar para sua casa ainda naquela noite e segundo, por que não sabia o que dizer para rebater os argumentos de Miro. Estava confusa. Ele continuou: — Eu disse aquelas coisas num momento de raiva... Não vou negar, naquele momento eu queria mesmo feri-la, mas... Eu sinto muito... Não devia ter dito aquilo... Foi cruel, maldoso, injusto... — Shina o analisava. — Eu sinto muito, sinceramente... — A imagem que sempre fizera de Miro, era do Cavaleiro arrogante, metido a gostoso, indiferente e que se mantinha distantes dos outros, como se fosse superior aos demais... esse Miro a sua frente parecia irreal. Nunca, sequer imaginara que aquele Cavaleiro pudesse, um dia, assumir um erro. Orgulhoso como sempre se mostrara... e agora, ali estava ele a sua frente... se desculpando... as palavras dele pareciam sinceras e tocaram-na profundamente, não podia negar. Ela não o conhecia, ele tinha razão, mas ela sabia que Miro jamais se desculparia se realmente não estivesse se sentindo muito mal com aquela situação. Baixou a guarda:

— Você estava certo... — ela disse, interrompendo-o e fazendo-o encará-la. Suspirou e dando as costas ao Cavaleiro, voltou a se sentar sobre aquela mesma pilastra. Olhou para o céu. As estrelas brilhavam magnificamente. Ela baixou a cabeça e voltou seu rosto na direção de Miro em seguida. Este a fitava em silêncio.— Eu sou fraca... — sua voz falhou levemente, mas o atento Cavaleiro percebera: — Eu não devia ter me permitido sentir pelo Seiya o que senti, principalmente conhecendo a Lei das Amazonas. Eu deveria ter lutado contra isso... — ele a interrompera.

— Não diga isso. Você não é fraca. Aconteceu... Eu não tinha o direito de dizer o que disse, da forma que eu disse... eu não conheço você, Shina. Você mesma disse isso. E... estou sinceramente arrependido por ter dito aquilo. E também pela forma como venho agido com você nos últimos tempos. — coçando a nuca, num gesto envergonhado, ele acrescentou: — Você tem razão em não me suportar. — disse com um sorriso constrangido. Por trás da máscara, a Amazona sorriu suavemente. Miro ficava uma gracinha corado. Arregalou os olhos. De onde viera isso? Surpreendeu-se e censurou-se por esse pensamento. Ele fez uma longa pausa e tornou a olhar para ela: — Você aceita minhas desculpas? — ela o encarou, ainda surpresa ao ver Miro, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, lhe pedindo desculpas:

— Claro que sim. — respondeu, sentindo-se mais leve por terem se entendido. O Cavaleiro sorriu suavemente e se aproximou hesitante, a Amazona o encarou:

— Er... posso me sentar com você? — Shina nunca imaginara que aquele Miro pudesse existir. Todos tinham suas máscaras, fosse por um motivo ou por outro. Qual era o motivo de Miro?

— Pode sim. — ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela na pilastra e Shina baixou a cabeça. Ao retornar os olhos para fitá-lo, viu-lhe o rosto ferido. Os arranhões estavam cicatrizando, mas eram bem visíveis e pareciam profundos. Levando a mão ao rosto dele num gesto instintivo, ela os tocou com suavidade. O Cavaleiro se encolheu ligeiramente e fitou-a, surpreso. Ainda ardia um pouco. Era uma dor ínfima perto das que ele já sofrera, mas o toque lhe surpreendeu. Shina afastou a mão e baixou a cabeça: — Desculpe-me por isso, Miro. — O Cavaleiro tocou o ferimento de leve e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ela falava seu nome. Sempre se referira e ele como Escorpião, Cavaleiro ou Miro de Escorpião. Estava satisfeito, muito satisfeito. Ela prosseguiu: — E pela forma como o tratei quando chegou.

— Não se preocupe, Shina. Eu mereci. — disse e a encarou, piscando para ela em seguida. Shina baixou a face, e sorrindo sob a máscara, balançou a cabeça, divertida. As sensações que a proximidade com o Cavaleiro lhe provocavam desta vez eram tranqüilizadoras. Sentia-se bem com ele. Uma paz tomara seu ser. Sentia que acabara de ganhar um grande amigo e essa sensação era deliciosa. Ficaram, um tempo, em silêncio, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro. Não era ruim, pelo contrário, era reconfortante. Miro franzira o cenho e rompera o tranqüilizador silêncio: — Você me acha mesmo um idiota? — ele perguntou subitamente, de uma maneira até infantil, e Shina o encarou com os olhos arregalados, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás permitindo que a gostosa gargalhada soasse.

Miro a fitou confuso... Mas naquele momento teve certeza, ele gostava mais de ouvir seu sorriso. Adoraria poder **ver** seu sorriso...

Sorriu também, enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

* * *

Miro caminhava alegremente, mexendo com todos que encontrava pelo caminho. Visivelmente bem-humorado. A conversa com Shina o fizera ficar leve. Sentia-se bem e não escondia isso de ninguém.

Aioria estava confuso.

Menos de vinte e quatro horas antes, Miro estava depressivo, calado, com o olhar perdido. Agora, o via brincando e conversando animadamente. Mas, estava diferente do Escorpião que conhecera... Podia sentir algo mais emanando do amigo, uma aura de felicidade o envolvia... E apesar de não querer demonstrar, Aioria estava irremediavelmente curioso.

— Hoje você não escapa! — disse caminhando em direção ao Cavaleiro.

Miro o viu se aproximar e apressou o passo em sua direção, envolvendo os ombros de Aioria e o fazendo andar com ele:

— Aioria, meu caro! O que conta de novo? — perguntou, sorrindo.

O Cavaleiro se desvencilhou de Miro e o encarou:

— Miro... Você bebeu, fumou, cheirou ou injetou algo ilícito? — perguntou, fazendo Miro encará-lo surpreso com a pergunta repentina, para depois cair numa gargalhada incontrolável.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão ficara indignado. Falara sério, ora!

Encarou-o seriamente, enquanto esperava que o grande Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião recobrasse o fôlego:

— Aioria... — disse ofegante: — Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro responsável! — disse debochado, ainda rindo: — Não, não bebi, não fumei, não cheirei, nem injetei nada, ok? — disse balançando a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Então o que é que está havendo? — perguntou, irritado: — Num dia você só falta se atirar de uma ponte... No outro ri até do que não tem graça... — Miro sorriu e mais uma vez envolveu os ombros do amigo com o braço esquerdo:

— Aioria... Athena o nomeou meu pai sem que eu soubesse? — zombou e Aioria o encarou sério: — Não, é sério, você me dá sermão o tempo todo; pega no meu pé por tudo e por nada... Se mete na minha vida quando acha que eu estou triste e se mete também quando eu estou feliz... — Aioria ficou ligeiramente ofendido e se afastou:

— Oras, seu idiota... — mas Miro sorriu.

— Ah, meu amigo... Eu estou me sentindo leve... — comentou. O olhar confuso de Aioria o fez resolver contar tudo. Suspirando, Miro começou: — Eu tive uma discussão com Shina na noite da festa...

— Miro... — o Cavaleiro de Escorpião reconheceu o tom de alerta.

— Calma! — disse erguendo as mãos: — Posso continuar ou você quer me apedrejar primeiro?

— Deuses, você é tão dramático! — comentou, enquanto se sentava sobre uma pilastra caída.

— Bom, eu fiz uma pergunta nada pertinente e ela me atacou... — disse ele, sentindo-se mal ao lembrar do que dissera: — Eu disse algo realmente detestável e a magoei de verdade... — Aioria não comentou nada, deixando que ele prosseguisse com seu relato: — Bem, eu percebi que o que você disse era verdade: Eu não amava, eu queria conquistá-la por que percebi que ela não era inatingível.

— Por isso você estava mal. — constatou.

— Foi... — afirmou envergonhado do olhar repreensivo que recebera.

— E o que foi isso no seu rosto? — perguntou, intrigado com o arranhão que via no rosto do Escorpião e intuindo que tinha relação com a história que acabara de ouvir do amigo.

Miro o encarou, com um sorriso nervoso:

— Digamos que... esta e a manifestação física de sua ira. — disse tocando o ferimento com a ponta dos dedos.

Aioria suprimiu o riso e resolvera mudar o foco da conversa. Queria saber o que acontecera agora:

— E agora? Qual o motivo da alegria? — Miro sorriu, radiante.

— Eu conversei com ela ontem, naquele mesmo local onde a vira chorando, lembra-se? — Aioria acenou positivamente e ele continuou: — Pedi desculpas pelo que eu disse a ela naquele dia... e ela aceitou. — Aioria ficou feliz por Miro, mas sorriu maliciosamente:

— Pediu desculpas por espiá-la também? — Miro corou e Aioria explodiu em risada. Não conseguiu conter-se desta vez.

Era difícil ver o Cavaleiro de Escorpião envergonhado, mas quando acontecia, o Cavaleiro de Leão não perdoava:

— Ahhh... Eu não comentei sobre isso, ora! Você acha que ela acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que a tinha flagrado sem querer? — Aioria ainda ria: — Um dia... Se eu achar que ela entenderá, eu conto...

— Sei... Sei... — comentou Aioria secando as lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos devido ao acesso de riso que tivera. — Ok, ok, fico feliz por você... Agora vamos... Ainda temos treino. — Acompanhou o Cavaleiro de Leão, pensando naquelas palavras...

Um dia, um dia contaria...

Continua...

* * *

Mais um capítulo concluído!

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, mesmo àqueles que não comentaram!

Obrigada pelos comentários: Naru Misato-san (Roberta), Ayumi-tenshi, Aline, Juliane-chan, Lulu-Lilitis (Analuisa), Dama, T.A. Lovely (Tamara), Dana, Megawinsone e Pandora Amamiya (Belzinha). Amei todos os comentários! Vocês me deixaram muito feliz e animada para continuar escrevendo! Que bom que gostaram dos capítulos anteriores e espero que tenham gostado deste também!

Esta fic está na reta final! Mais uns dois ou três capítulos no máximo! Prometo, vai ser rapidinho! Beijos a todos e obrigada!


	5. Tempestade

**Tempestade

* * *

**

Marin não se surpreendeu ao ver Shina conversando com Miro e Aioria.

A Amazona de Cobra e o Cavaleiro de Escorpião se tornaram amigos inseparáveis, embora sentisse que acontecia algo mais entre eles. Algo que nem mesmo eles haviam percebido ainda. E a Amazona de Águia achava muito engraçada a expressão de Aioria. Era óbvio que ele estava sobrando na conversa.

— Olá, Cavaleiros; Shina. — cumprimentou a Amazona. — Estamos atrasadas para o treino. — disse, enquanto admirava Aioria discretamente. Este sorrira ao ver-lhe chegar:

— É mesmo! — disse a Amazona de Cobra, que apenas naquele momento percebera que perdera a noção do tempo, e sem pensar em mais nada, tomou a mão de Marin: — _Arivederci_, rapazes!

— Shina! — exclamou Marin, surpresa com sua reação. Shina saíra correndo arrastando-a consigo.

Aquela atitude era atípica da Amazona de Cobra, sempre séria e tranqüila... até certo ponto. Shina estava mais espontânea depois que se aproximara de Miro. Suas barreiras haviam sido destruídas e Marin tinha certeza que finalmente estavam conhecendo a verdadeira Shina.

Aioria deixou escapar um suspiro desolado. Nem tivera tempo de responder ao cumprimento da Amazona de Águia. Ouviu um pigarrear ao seu lado e olhou para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que o encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, visivelmente segurando o riso. Miro fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, balançando-a de um lado para o outro:

— Tsc, tsc... Nem teve tempo de "namorar" sua Amazona, hein, Aioria? — comentou Miro maliciosamente, encarando o Cavaleiro com um olhar travesso. O Cavaleiro de Leão resolvera entrar no jogo:

— Já você pôde "babar" à vontade, né, Miro? — o Escorpião olhou para ele indignado:

— Oras, do que está falando?

— Estou falando que você caiu na armadilha, Escorpião: De sedutor, passou a seduzido... Só você e ela não perceberam isso ainda... — e sem mais uma palavra se afastou, deixando Miro perdido.

Sorriu. De onde o cavaleiro de Leão tirara aquilo?

Shina e ele eram apenas bons amigos. Gostava da companhia da Amazona; sentia-se bem ao lado dela; gostava de conversar com ela e ver o quanto ela era veemente ao defender suas opiniões. Admirava-a. Shina não se submetia a ninguém. Sim, gostava de estar com ela. Mas não estava apaixonado por ela...

Aioria estava imaginando coisas!

Ou não...?

O sorriso desaparecera de seu rosto e ele ficou sério, pensando nas palavras do amigo e no quanto a presença de Shina se tornara importante para ele.

Deuses! Estava confuso!

* * *

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião estava voltando para o Santuário e encontrou a garota com quem dançara no dia da festa. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela o estava espreitando.

— Olá, Cavaleiro! — se aproximando de Miro, que deu um sorriso nada animado ao vê-la.

— Olá... não devia estar treinando? — perguntou buscando um motivo qualquer para afastá-la e continuar seu caminho sossegado.

— O treinamento já acabou. — tocou o braço do Cavaleiro.

— Oh, sim... — comentou vendo sua esperança desaparecer. A aspirante à Amazona sorriu e perscrutou o rosto de Miro, arregalando os olhos ao reparar na cicatriz no rosto do Cavaleiro.

— O que foi isso, Miro? — perguntou tocando seu rosto. A intimidade, ao contrário do que era de se esperar, incomodou Miro. Não se conheciam tão bem para que ela se sentisse no direito àquela liberdade. Que os deuses lhe ajudassem a se livrar daquela situação nada bem-vinda.

Marin e Shina voltavam da arena de treinamento:

— Você só pode estar brincando, Marin! — comentou Shina, embora tivesse consciência de que a presença do Cavaleiro de Escorpião era mais importante do que gostaria de admitir.

Desde o dia da festa, passara a sentir algo por Miro que até então nunca sentira antes. Sabia que era muito mais do que amizade, mas não queria admitir isso, nem a si mesma:

— "Brincando" por que? — disse a Amazona de Águia: — Vocês vivem grudados, sempre dando um jeito de estarem juntos. Qual é o problema se estiver apaixonada por ele?

— Marin, você e Aioria têm um relacionamento parecido e nem por isso estão juntos... — Marin a interrompeu:

— Eu nunca disse que não o amava, Shina... — a Amazona de Cobra percebeu que se colocara numa armadilha ao usar o casal como exemplo e se esquivando do assunto, disse:

— Já passei por isso antes, Marin... A experiência não foi nada agradável. Não quero repeti-la, obrigada. A amizade dele me é suficiente, e demos por encerrado este assunto! — disse ela taxativa.

— Está bem, está bem... Não falo mais nisso... — as duas continuaram a caminhada, em silêncio.

Shina estava perdida em pensamentos.

Estava sim, mais próxima de Miro. Tornaram-se amigos e ela pôde conhecer uma face do Cavaleiro de Escorpião que ela nem imaginava existir. Miro era mais sensível do que ela podia imaginar.

Sorriu ao lembrar das conversas que tiveram. Dos momentos que passavam juntos. Dos olhares e sorrisos de Miro. Sua voz rouca e reconfortante. Lembrou-se daquela cicatriz em seu rosto. Estava sumindo, mas ainda estava lá. Sentia-se culpada cada vez que a via e não conseguia não comentar o assunto, deixando Miro exasperado com essa atitude. Sorrira ao lembrar-se disso.

Sorriso que morrera ao ver a cena a sua frente.

Miro, acompanhado da mesma garota com quem dançara no dia da festa. Ela se pendurava no braço do Cavaleiro e sorria abertamente, se insinuando. Os olhares lânguidos e sorrisos sensuais não eram poupados. Sua mão tocou o rosto de Miro, deslizando sobre a cicatriz.

Shina ficou tensa e estacou. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, para então acelerar o ritmo, numa taquicardia que a fazia ter dificuldades de respirar. Sentia seu corpo tremer. Marin se surpreendeu com a parada súbita e encarou a Amazona de Cobra:

— Shina...? — a Amazona de Águia a chamou, confusa. Seus olhos acompanharam o trajeto em que a Amazona estaria olhando, e se surpreendera, mas entendera o que deixara a amiga tão perturbada.

Não havia mais como Shina negar o que estava sentindo. Aquela reação fôra bem eloqüente. A proximidade de Miro com a moça incomodaram Shina visivelmente. Mas o que a Amazona parecia não perceber era óbvio o desconforto do Cavaleiro com a situação.

Miro se afastara do toque instintivamente, mas Shina não estava vendo a cena desta forma. As lembranças do que sentira com relação a Seiya deviam estar voltando, e a Amazona de Cobra deveria estar se sentindo confusa e assustada.

A história se repetia, aos olhos de Shina.

Shina sentia seu coração batendo tão forte em seu peito que doía e sua respiração era difícil. A orgulhosa Amazona lutava com todas as forças para não chorar. Sentia-a mal. Fizera o máximo para evitar, mas fôra em vão: Caíra na armadilha mais uma vez.

Marin balançou a cabeça ante à demonstração de ciúmes de Shina.. A Amazona de Cobra era cega demais, estava óbvio o interesse de Miro, mesmo que este não dissesse em palavras. Suas ações eram o suficiente. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz trêmula da moça:

— Eu... Eu preciso ir, Marin. — respondeu, quando finalmente ouvira Marin a chamando.

Começou a se afastar, tomando a direção oposta a que Miro estava.

O Cavaleiro já não sabia mais o que fazer para se livrar daquela pirralha. Maldita hora em que aceitara dançar com ela. Se arrependimento matasse, ele teria caído duro e seco na noite daquela festa. Agora como faria para se livrar daquela garota sem ser grosseiro! Afinal, seu desconforto era meio... indisfarçável... ela parecia se fazer de cega... Onde estava o brio daquela garota?

Olhou para frente e viu a Amazona de Cobra. Shina se afastava. Sem pensar em mais nada e sem se importar se a garota se sentiria ofendida ou não com sua atitude, correu em direção à amiga, largando a menina sozinha e visivelmente irritada:

— Shina! — chamou-a, mas vendo que ela não refreava o passo, segurou-a de leve pleo braço, logo acima do cotovelo.

Shina se voltou e encarou o rosto levemente corado de Miro devido à corrida.

O vento brincava com os cabelos azuis, jogando-os contra o rosto másculo, tornando-o ainda mais bonito. Os olhos azuis claros brilhavam e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Respirava suavemente, buscando fôlego. Seu coração disparou e toda a conversa que tivera com Marin, minutos antes voltara e ela se viu perdida... Mais uma vez.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem, e tentou engolir em seco para dizer algo. Simplesmente sair em disparada, sem lhe dar qualquer explicação, poderia levantar suspeita. E ela precisava pensar no que estava sentindo, precisava colocar sua cabeça em ordem.

Encontrando a própria voz e reunindo coragem, ela falou:

— Eu... Eu preciso ir, Miro... — disse. O Cavaleiro a fitava preocupado.

Ela tentara disfarçar, mas o Cavaleiro já a conhecia o suficiente e percebera a hesitação e confusão em sua voz:

— Shina... O que houve? — queria poder ver-lhe o rosto. Olhar em seus olhos e tentar desvendar o que estava acontecendo. O por que daquela atitude evasiva. Naquele momento sentiu ainda mais raiva daquela máscara:

— Não é nada, eu só preciso ir... — estava nervosa, precisava de um tempo para pensar. O problema fôra simplesmente jogado em sua cara.

Quando viu Miro e Calíope conversando aquela mesma sensação que teve na festa voltara, mas desta vez muito mais forte, muito mais intensa. Latente. Fazendo-a compreender finalmente que não podia controlar tudo em sua vida. Não se controlam os sentimentos. Seu maior temor se realizara: Se apaixonara de novo e mais uma vez, não era correspondida.

Tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas Miro não permitiu:

— Por favor, me diga o que está havendo... — pediu, estava cada vez mais preocupado. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

Irritada e confusa, Shina puxou o braço e disparou com violência:

— Que droga, Miro! Não é da sua conta! Deixe-me em paz! — disse se afastando rapidamente, sem olhar para trás, deixando um Cavaleiro confuso e magoado.

Marin vira tudo de longe. Estava óbvio o que estava acontecendo. Shina estava com medo de passar pelo que passara ao se apaixonar por Seiya. Não acreditava que fosse acontecer, mas já seria tarde para evitar... os sentimentos da Amazona de Cobra eram nítidos.

Lentamente se aproximara de Miro, percebendo o quanto o rapaz ficara confuso e estava estampada em seu rosto a mágoa pelo tratamento que recebera.

Tocou-o de leve no ombro:

— O que houve com ela, Marin? — perguntou, sua voz baixa, preocupada e desanimada.

A Amazona olhou para o lado oposto, onde Calíope, a garota com quem Miro falava quando chegaram estava. Ela fitava o Cavaleiro visivelmente contrariada com a saída repentina:

— Eu vou conversar com ela, Miro. Não se preocupe... — foi interrompida:

— Eu fiz algo que a chateou? — perguntou olhando para a Amazona.

Marin sentiu-se mal ao ver o quanto Miro estava preocupado. Shina agira sem pensar, o que, aliás, era comum naquela Amazona impulsiva! Tentou tranqüilizá-lo:

— Eu... Eu realmente não sei, Miro... Mas eu vou falar com ela... Com licença. — e se afastou indo atrás de Shina que já estava bem distante.

O cavaleiro e viu se afastar em direção a Amazona de Cobra.

Não conseguia entender o que acontecera... o que poderia ter feito para ela agir daquela forma com ele?

Esperava que Marin descobrisse algo. Dera às costas e voltara para o santuário cabisbaixo. Nunca imaginou que a frieza daquela mulher pudesse lhe ferir tanto.

Durante todo o caminho, só conseguia pensar na dor que estava sentindo. E como perdera completamente o controle de seus sentimentos. Aioria tinha razão: ele não tinha a menor noção do que falava quando disse que Shina sofrera por uma bobagem...

Seu coração se apertou. Será que ela tinha reencontrado seiya? Era por isso que estava daquele jeito? Que os deuses o ajudassem... não agüentaria saber que ela ainda amava o Pégaso...

— Shina... O que houve...? — perguntava-se o Cavaleiro sem entender o que acontecera.

* * *

Shina caminhava rapidamente e as lágrimas embaçavam-lhe a visão!

Por Zeus, prometera nunca mais chorar por homem nenhum! Maldita hora que permitira a aproximação de Miro! Ele conseguira! Fez dela mais uma de suas conquistas!

— Shina! — ouviu o chamado de Marin. Não reduziu o passo. Não queria falar com a Amazona, não queria falar com ninguém.

Que droga! Por que sentia como se tivesse sido traída por ele?

Não tinham nada, eram apenas amigos... Ela não tinha o direito de se sentir daquela maneira!

Sentiu a mão segurando seu braço, se soltou, virando-se para encarar a Amazona de Águia:

— Que droga, Marin, o que você quer? — perguntou irritada. Sua voz saíra trêmula.

— Aconteceu, não foi? — perguntou Marin e Shina baixou a cabeça. Seus ombros tremeram:

— Ele tinha razão ao dizer que sou fraca... — disse ela. Marin se aproximou e a abraçou. Nunca vira Shina num momento de fragilidade como aquele.

— Shina... Não fale assim... Nem sempre é o que parece... — tentou consolá-la. — Ele está sinceramente preocupado com você...

— Não me importa... — disse se afastando de Marin. — Eu tenho que esquecer isso. Tenho que ficar longe dele! — disse ela com raiva, raiva de si mesma.

— Shina...

— Me deixe em paz, Marin, por favor... — a Amazona se afastou retomando o caminho em direção a sua cabana.

Marin a fitava contrariada!

Além de impulsiva, aquela Amazona era teimosa demais. Esperava que isso não afetasse seu relacionamento com Miro. O Cavaleiro estava sendo sincero com seus sentimentos, estava sendo sincero com ela...

Shina entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, encostando-se nela e retirando a máscara. As lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, sem controle. Outra vez, estava chorando outra vez. Depois de ter se prometido que nunca se permitiria fraquejar!

Acontecera novamente!

Estava apaixonada pelo sedutor do Santuário!

Como se arrependia de ter se aproximado de Miro! Nunca mais falaria com ele, ou pelo menos manteria distância até que aquele sentimento fosse superado... de novo...

Seria obrigada a manter distância mais uma vez...

— Você é fraca, Shina... — disse, jogando a cabeça contra a porta e fechando os olhos, sentindo quando mais uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Sentia aquela lágrima escorrer como mais um sinal de sua fraqueza.

Continua...

* * *

Oi! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic e um agradecimento especial às pessoas que postarm comentários: Juliane-chan, Primidon, T.A. Lovely, Mi-chan, Dana, Dama, Craviée, Namárië, Lulu-Lilits, Megawinsone, Nina Neviani, Luna Vamphyrien. Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic e espero que este capítulo tenha ficado do agrado de vocês!

Bom, aos que perguntaram... esta fic é como se tivesse acontecido antes da Corações em Conflito, portanto, Aioria e marin não ficam juntos.

Bom, o próximo capítulo é o último! Beijos a todos a até lá!


	6. Σας αγαπώ, Αμαζώνα μου

**_Σας αγαπώ, Αμαζώνα μου_**

**_

* * *

_**

— Amuado de novo, Miro? — perguntou Aioria, observando o amigo. Há dias que ele estava assim... Calado e perdido. Desde que Shina parara de falar com ele.

— Eu não entendo, Aioria... — disse olhando para o amigo: — O que foi que eu fiz? Do nada... Assim, de repente... — estalou os dedos: — Ela passou a me ignorar...

— Já tentou falar com ela? — perguntou, encarando a paisagem a sua frente.

Um vento suave soprou. Balançando os cabelos dos dois Cavaleiros. Miro baixou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente:

— Já... Ela diz que não é nada, mas continua me ignorando... — lembrou-se de todas as vezes que tentara se reaproximar, fôra ignorado deliberadamente.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião suspirou e Aioria não conteve aquela pergunta:

— Você a ama, não? — Miro o fitou e pensou em como responder àquela pergunta.

Já a respondera em seu íntimo, e muitas vezes sentira raiva de si mesmo por estar admitindo aquilo, dizer em voz alta não era o que desejava fazer. Era como se tornasse real aquilo que sentia... Era confuso... Pensava que se mantivesse aquele segredo isso o deixaria protegido... Mas... esse pensamento era tolice. O que importava esconder de Aioria? Escondendo ou não... Não mudaria a dor e solidão que estava sentindo... Precisava conversar com alguém, e o Leão o entenderia, era seu melhor amigo, também estava apaixonado, não fazia sentido esconder isso dele...

A pergunta ecoando em sua cabeça: "Você a ama, não?" E a resposta era uma só...

— Você não imagina o quanto... — se viu respondendo: — Eu já sentia algo mais por ela antes de tudo isso, mas eu não sabia definir o que era. Para mim era uma grande amizade, mas quando ela simplesmente parou de falar comigo, eu percebi que era algo muito mais forte, algo que eu sequer soube denominar a princípio... Talvez, até por medo de me entregar ao que eu sempre julguei uma fraqueza... — disse se lembrando de quando comentara com Aioria sobre ela se deixar levar por uma bobagem quando se apaixonara por Seiya... estava ele agora, sentindo na pele o que denominara erroneamente como "bobagem" e "fraqueza".

— É... Eu sei como se sente... — comentou Aioria. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio. Aioria queria poder dizer-lhe algo que o ajudasse. Apesar de Miro não levar a sério o que ele dizia sobre Shina estar apaixonada por ele, isso era claro. Mas Miro insistia em acreditar que ela ainda amava o Cavaleiro de Pégaso. O Cavaleiro de Leão retoma a palavra: — Fale com ela de novo! — disse, veemente. Miro o encarou um tanto desanimado:

— Você acha que ela vai me ouvir? — perguntou, o Escorpião inseguro.

Aioria se espantou. Miro nunca fôra inseguro:

— Nem que ela não queira ouvir... — Miro o encarou e ele continuou: — Pense... Não pode ficar pior... Ela já não está falando com você mesmo... — Miro sorriu, sem emoção.

É... Aquilo fazia sentindo. Ele podia arriscar, afinal, não tinha mais nada a perder...

— É... Você está certo. — seus olhos adquiriram um brilho determinado quando encarou Aioria e sem hesitar, se afastou do amigo rumo à cabana de Shina.

— Boa sorte, Miro... — murmurou vendo o cavaleiro de Escorpião se distanciar. Sorriu consigo mesmo, queria ter um pouco daquela coragem para resolver seu problema, mas ele tinha algo a perder... algo importante demais.

A caminhada era longa, cada passo que dava o deixava mais nervoso, mas também mais decidido. Não podia desistir agora. Tinha que ir até o fim.

Já estava noite quando chegara na cabana de Shina. Bateu à porta.

Estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer-lhe, por isso desistiu de ficar pensando bobagens. Falaria o que estivesse sentindo.

Bateu novamente. Esperou alguns minutos e nada, procurou sentir seu cosmo... É... Estava vazia.

— Droga, Shina... Onde você está? — olhou ao redor, enquanto sua mente buscava a resposta para aquela pergunta. Quando a idéia pareceu surgiu de repente e correu para aquele local o mais rápido que pôde.

Seus pensamentos num turbilhão.

Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que diria, só sabia que tinha que descobrir o que estava havendo, tinha que saber o motivo de ela o estar ignorando.

Não teria paz se não o fizesse.

* * *

Shina estava sentada sobre aquela mesma pilastra; as pernas dobradas contra o corpo, os braços abraçando os joelhos. O vento brincava com seus cabelos, jogando-os contra seu rosto e pescoço.

Chorava novamente, mas em silêncio, apenas as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Se apaixonar...

Não podia haver nada mais doloroso. Mas desta vez, a dor era maior. A certeza de que ela não amara realmente Seiya viera ao sentir aquele sentimento. A dor que sentira ao julgar amar Pégaso, em nada se comparava a dor que sentia agora... Admirara a ternura com o qual ele a tratara e isso unido à Lei da Amazonas, a confundiu.

Mas agora era diferente...

Amava Miro...

Como se recuperaria desta vez?

Olhou para o céu, a noite estava linda. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente e a lua cheia era a testemunha de sua dor. Apesar do vento suave, não estava frio.

Sua atenção fôra atraída ao ouvir o som de passos na areia. Pôde sentir o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Ouro já bem perto.

Fechou os olhos. Não queria vê-lo! Não queria falar com ele! Ser obrigada a ignorá-lo, quando o que queria na verdade era abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer o quanto o amava! Lutar contra isso era o que mais a machucava.

A presença estava mais forte e quando se voltou, viu-o entrando correndo no local. Ficou de pé e o encarou.

Miro parou a poucos metros de distância.

Fitava-a intensamente. Seu coração batia em disparada, não só por causa da corrida, mas principalmente, por causa da decisão que tomara. Por causa do que aconteceria quando, finalmente, dissesse a ela tudo o que sentia.

Shina reparou que os olhos do Cavaleiro de Escorpião não traziam o brilho divertido que sempre o acompanhara quando estava com ela, mas um brilho resoluto, e também triste, que a tocara.

Ele a estava confundindo! E isso a irritava extremamente!

— O que faz aqui, Cavaleiro? — perguntou ela rispidamente, visivelmente perturbada.

Por que ele não podia simplesmente esquecer que ela existia? Eles passaram anos sem aquele convívio. Poderiam continuar assim, pensava, mas sabia que de sua parte, aquilo era uma mentira. Manter Miro afastado a estava torturando.

Miro fechou os olhos ao notar a característica frieza na voz dela.

Desde que se tornaram mais próximos, ela nunca mais se referira a ele como Cavaleiro ou Escorpião, sempre o tratara pelo seu nome. Aquilo o ferira. Respirou fundo e, fitando-a novamente, se aproximou:

— Eu tinha que falar com você... — disse em tom baixo, nunca desviando seus olhos do rosto dela.

— Eu preciso ir, Escorpião... — tentou passar por ele, mas o Cavaleiro se colocou a sua frente, encarando-a seriamente:

— Me diga... — exigiu: — O que eu fiz para que me trate dessa forma? — perguntou.

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. O que fizera de tão grave para merecer aquele tratamento frio e indiferente?

— Eu já disse que não houve nada! Por que insiste nisso! — disse irritada.

Queria se ver longe dele! Por que ele não podia deixá-la em paz? Já não bastava o que tinha feito!

— Droga, Shina! — ele desviou o olhar e baixou a cabeça. Deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto exasperado, mas que Shina achou extremamente sensual, recriminando-se em seguida. Ele continuou: — Pensei que fôssemos amigos! Nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de simplesmente me ignorar desta forma! — disse irritado, e então a fitou por alguns instantes, antes de tornar a falar: — O que foi que eu te fiz? — em um tom suave e triste:

— Miro... — o modo com que ele falou a tocou. Seu nome dito por ela, lhe acendeu uma chama de esperança. Ele estava sendo sincero. Shina sabia disso. Mas precisava ficar longe dele, esquecê-lo. Aquela era a única forma de manter distância sem precisar revelar o que estava sentindo.

— Não vê que está me ferindo com esse comportamento? — disse suavemente, mandando o orgulho às favas.

Negar isso seria mentir para si mesmo e precisava ser sincero com ela, começando por ser sincero com seus próprios sentimentos:

— Ora, Miro, você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro! — tentou se defender atrás de um "escudo" pouco convincente: — Todas as mulheres babam por você; tem todos que quer aos seus pés! Qual é a diferença de não ME ter aos seus pés? Incomoda-te o fato de não ter conseguido me "domar"? — aquelas palavras o magoaram ainda mais.

Ele se encolheu num ato reflexo, como que para se proteger do que ouvira.

Era isso? Uma vingança? Ela queria provar que ele não conseguiria tê-la? Por isso se aproximou dele?

Não, não podia ser isso. Ela não seria capaz. A conhecia... ela não faria isso com ele...

— O que é isso! Uma vingança por aquela bobagem que eu disse naquele dia! Achei que você tinha me desculpado! Não acredito que você seja traiçoeira como o símbolo de sua constelação... É isso, Shina! Você é uma cobra, literalmente! Que envolve sua presa, a fascina e depois dá bote quando ela menos espera! — Shina estreitou os olhos.

Quem ele pensava que era? Aquele Escorpião presunçoso!

Shina avançou na direção dele:

— Você é um cretino! — o Cavaleiro de Escorpião se irritou com a atitude da Amazona:

— Eu não posso acreditar que você seja assim! Eu prefiro que você me diga, pelo amor dos deuses, que eu fiz algo de muito errado do que pensar que você é uma pessoa tão baixa e mesquinha! — vendo que a Amazona se calara, Miro perdeu completamente a paciência.

Queria ver o rosto por sob a máscara, pois sabia que ela não conseguiria mentir se ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

Shina não viu o movimento, apenas sentiu o deslocamento de ar que arranhou levemente a sua pele... E no segundo seguinte... Ouviu sua máscara ir ao chão, partindo-se em pedaços.

Deu um passo para trás, assustada, não acreditando que Miro fôra capaz de fazer aquilo... De desrespeitá-la daquela forma. Seu coração que já batia forte, acelerou o ritmo, fazendo-a sentir uma dor no peito, e sua respiração ficar ofegante escapando pelos lábios entreabertos. Os olhos verdes, que Miro via pela primeira vez, brilhavam pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto delicado. Aquela cena o tocou.

Sentira-se mal, pois sabia que o acabara de fazer era um desrespeito, mas precisava olhar em seus olhos, saber o motivo que a levara a ignorá-lo daquela forma.

— Por... Por que fez isso? — perguntou. A voz rouca. Os lábios trêmulos fascinaram Miro.

Sem se conter, aproximou-se dela. Estavam tão perto que a respiração de ambos se confundia.

— Me diga... O que eu fiz, Shina? — a proximidade causava um estremecimento nos corpos de ambos.

A mão esquerda do Cavaleiro subiu para tocar a face da Amazona e secar as lágrimas que ainda escorriam copiosamente pelo rosto delicado.

— Por que fez isso, Miro? — repetiu, debilmente. — Não sabe o que significa? —perguntou com a voz entrecortada:

— Não me importaria de morrer pelas suas mãos. — o polegar traçara suavemente o lábio inferior, fazendo a Amazona suspirar e fechar os olhos. Miro não resistiu ao ver àquela entrega e inclinou-se em sua direção:

— Eu não poderia matá-lo, Miro... — murmurou inconscientemente. — Mesmo que eu quisesse... — Miro sorriu e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Apenas um leve roçar.

A língua do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião circundou a boca de Shina, acariciando seus lábios delicadamente. Sentiu-a ceder à carícia e entreabrir os lábios e sem mais se conter, pôs-se a explorá-la sensualmente.

Miro a enlaçou pela cintura, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, apertando-a com força contra si, enquanto se apossava da boca delicada de maneira faminta. O beijo era voraz e profundo. As mãos do Cavaleiro passavam pelas costas e quadris de Shina possessivamente.

A sensação de tê-la em seus braços, de estar tocado seu corpo, abraçando-a e beijando-a daquela forma descontrolada era indescritível. Nunca em sua vida imaginara que viveria sensações tão intensas.

Shina fôra pega de surpresa, mas não demorara a corresponder ao beijo com igual arroubo e abandono. As mãos que percorriam incessantemente suas costas, a estavam incendiando e tudo o que ela queria, era intensificar aquelas sensações. Os braços enlaçaram o pescoço de Miro, e Shina enredou os dedos na massa de cabelos azuis cacheados, tão macios e sedosos.

Estavam ficando sem ar e Miro interrompeu o beijo. Os lábios se separaram e o Cavaleiro de Ouro a fitou e o que viu o deixou embevecido. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, os lábios, vermelhos e inchados, entreabertos, como se ainda estivesse sentido as sensações e o sabor do beijo que trocaram. Sem se conter, Miro deslizou os lábios pelo rosto dela.

— Miro... — ouviu a voz rouca e ofegante: — Per favore... Diga-me que não está brincando comigo... — ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha esquerda dela, arrancando um suspiro, sorriu:

— Eu jamais brincaria com você, Shina... A amo tanto, tanto que nem sei como colocar em palavras... — disse e se afastou, encarando-a com desejo, paixão, mas acima de tudo, amor, expresso nos olhos azuis. Sentiu quando ela pegou suas mãos e o puxou lentamente até as ruínas de um Templo.

— Então não diga... Mostre-me, Miro... — o pedido ateou fogo nas veias do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Miro avançou, tomando-a em seus braços e calando-a com um novo beijo ainda mais sequioso que o anterior, enquanto a deitava perto de uma pilastra caída. Estariam protegidos caso alguém passasse por ali.

As mãos de Miro deslizavam errantes pelo corpo da Amazona, enquanto esta o acariciava nas costas e pescoço. Sentia os lábios que se moviam sobre os seus deslizarem pelo rosto, até o lóbulo da orelha, que chupou e mordiscou levemente. Shina deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Miro até tocar a barra da camisa que ele usava e começou a erguê-la. O Cavaleiro se afastou um pouco, apenas para retirar a camisa e jogá-la num canto qualquer. Gemeu ao sentir as unhas longas de Shina arranharem levemente suas costas.

A Amazona suspirou quando sentiu a mão esquerda de Miro deslizar a alça de sua roupa, e os lábios percorreram seu rosto até o pescoço, demorando-se em acariciá-lo, chegando ao ombro, que mordeu levemente, arrancando um gemido abafado. A mão direita correndo pela coxa.

— Amo você, Shina... — disse beijando-a novamente.

— Ti voglio bene, Miro... — suspirou quando os beijos de Miro desceram para sua garganta. Ele se afastou e fitou-a nos olhos. Shina se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos brilhantes de Miro e o sorriso devastador.

As carícias ficaram mais ousadas e os gemidos, não mais contidos, expressavam todo prazer e satisfação de estarem juntos, desfrutando daquele momento de felicidade e plenitude.

No afã da paixão que os consumia, desnudaram-se rapidamente.

Miro se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo nu da Amazona, e percorreu-o com seus olhos febris e apaixonados. Nunca vira uma mulher tão linda em toda a sua vida. Suas mãos deslizavam lentamente pelo corpo dela, acariciando-a sem pressa. Vendo, fascinado, a pele delicada se arrepiar e estremecer sob seu toque. Seus olhos se voltaram para o rosto dela e sorriu ao vê-la de olhos fechados, os gemidos abafados, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração ofegante.

Tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, acariciando-lhe a face.

— Shina... — ouviu-o. — Olhe para mim... — murmurou e viu os olhos dela descerrarem e as esmeraldas brilhantes de amor e desejo o fitarem. Ele tomou a mão dela na sua, e beijou-lhe os dedos. Shina acompanhou o gesto, emocionada. Viu-o levar sua mão em direção a seu rosto, incitando-a a tocá-lo: — Me toque... — murmurou.

As mãos dela se moveram tímidas e trêmulas, mas em intensas carícias pelo corpo do Escorpião. Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto, as têmporas, nariz, faces, lábios... Miro gemia suavemente, de olhos fechados, deliciado com aqueles toques suaves. Um gemido mais alto escapara, ao sentir os lábios da Amazona lhe tocarem o pescoço. Ela o mordiscava levemente, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelas costas másculas.

As mãos de Miro percorriam as laterais do corpo desnudo da Amazona e a fizera se deitar no chão, sob ele. O Cavaleiro era muito maior que ela. Os ombros largos, os braços fortes, o peito viril, os quadris estreitos, as pernas longas e musculosas. Seu corpo a cobria completamente e a fazia se sentir frágil e protegida ao mesmo tempo.

Shina entreabriu as pernas, acomodando-o. Sentindo-o completamente contra seu corpo. Os cabelos de Miro caiam por sobre os ombros, acariciando suavemente seu peito, que subia e descia no ritmo de sua respiração ofegante.

Os olhos dele a fitavam intensamente. Percorriam-lhe o rosto. A Amazona se sentia acariciada por aquele olhar. Era tão intenso, que não conseguiu evitar ficar corada, mas não a deixava intimida, apenas envaidecida. Aquele olhar lhe dizia o quanto era querida, o quanto era amada.

Seus lábios roçaram os dela, enquanto seus olhos se fitavam numa adoração muda. Miro procurou as mãos de Shina e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, tomando-lhe os lábios, e impulsionando seu quadril contra o dela, penetrando-a. Tomando-a, amando-a.

A Amazona não pode conter o gemido de dor escapando do beijo que trocava com o Cavaleiro. Virando a cabeça para o lado, enquanto respirava pesadamente. Miro a fitava preocupado e começou a distribuir doces e suaves beijos por todo seu rosto e pescoço, dando a ela tempo para se acostumar a seu corpo.

— Te quero, Miro... — murmurou em seu ouvido, quando ele beijava seu pescoço.

Miro estremeceu ao ouvi-la, se afastou e a encarou apaixonadamente. Seus olhos azuis escurecidos de desejo fitavam os verdes de Shina tão febris quando os dele.

Movimentou seu corpo contra o dela lenta e profundamente. Ambos gemeram extasiados com as sensações que os arrebatara. Os movimentos começaram lentos, e conforme os gemidos e as necessidades de seus corpos aumentavam, o ritmo crescia tornando-se desesperado e apaixonado.

O frenesi os tomara de assalto. Seus gemidos e suspiros escapavam sem controle. As mãos entrelaçadas firmemente. Os corpos se movimentavam em sincronia. As respirações se confundiam, enquanto davam tudo de si para demonstrar ao outro o quão forte era o amor e o desejo que sentiam.

Com um gemido alto, Shina sucumbiu ao prazer, enquanto ainda sentia as investidas vigorosas de Miro contra seu corpo. A Amazona sorriu, estava radiante. Nunca pensou que viveria tamanha felicidade. Nos braços de Miro, ela descobriu o que era ser verdadeiramente amada. Ele a tomou com carinho e cuidado, sem pressa, vivenciando o prazer que sentiam, juntos, fazendo-a se sentir especial... Nunca imaginou que estar com alguém fosse tão maravilhoso, a sensação de se sentir completa era assustadora, indescritível e viciante.

Miro também não demorou a atingir o ápice. O corpo do Cavaleiro desabou sobre o dela, exausto e satisfeito, e Shina o abraçou. O Escorpião sentia seu corpo ainda sendo tomado por deliciosos e incontroláveis espasmos. Fôra mágico. Perfeito. Especial. Sentia-se feliz por sentir e compartilhar aquela emoção com ela. Shina se entrega de forma tão aberta e apaixonada, que só o fizera amá-la ainda mais. A sensação de tê-la em seus braços, em delírio e êxtase por seus carinhos, seus beijos era indescritível. Queria que aquela sensação não acabasse nunca... E sabia que nunca acabaria. Não deixaria que acabasse. Seria sempre intenso, forte e mágico.

Retirando-se do corpo dela, Miro a puxou sobre si. Acolhendo-a em seus braços protetoramente, sentido-se letárgico. Os tremores que tomavam seu corpo serem refletidos nos dela, e a mesma sensação de paz e satisfação que o tomara.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes. Apenas se abraçando, sentindo a presença reconfortante do outro. O calor de seus corpos colados. Shina, com a cabeça recostada ao peito do Cavaleiro, ouvia as batidas aceleradas do coração de Miro e este, sentia a respiração ofegante da Amazona lhe acariciar o peito desnudo.

As mãos grandes e fortes acariciavam as costas da Amazona, mantendo-a segura e protegida. Sentia os lábios dele tocando-lhe a testa suavemente. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Shina não queria sair de seus braços nunca mais.

Ela ergueu a cabeça de seu peito e se aproximou, roçando os lábios nos dele. Olhando-o nos olhos intensamente, sendo retribuída pelo olhar apaixonado dele. Miro enrolou os dedos numa mecha de cabelos que caia por sobre o ombro de Shina, brincando com ela, sentindo-lhe a maciez e suavidade dos fios esverdeados, enquanto acariciava sua face.

— Eu te amo, Miro... — disse suavemente. — Me desculpe por tê-lo mag... — seus lábios foram calados com um beijo apaixonado que durou alguns minutos. Quando se afastaram, Miro a fitava docemente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Nada de desculpas... — disse ele, suavemente. Beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz: — Eu entendo... — ela sorriu e voltou a se aninhar em seu peito, abraçando-o com força pela cintura, sentindo-o envolver seus ombros e apertá-la contra ele. — Eu te amo, Shina... — murmurou sonolento. Shina sorriu.

Adormeceram abraçados depois de uma intensa e apaixonada noite de amor.

Haviam, apenas descoberto o prazer e delícia de estarem juntos, e agora, poderiam desfrutar do amor que sentiam um pelo outro sempre, sem culpa, sem medos... sem sombras do passado.

**Fim

* * *

**

Oi pessoal! Bom, quando falei que escreveria sobre este casal, todos me disseram que eles eram intensos e calientes e... Meu primeiro hentai postado! Espero que tenham gostado! Agradeço a todos que acompanharam esta fic e também às pessoas que mandaram comentários: Aurora de Aquário, Naru Misato-san, Megawinsone, Pandora-Amamiya, T.A. Lovely, Lulu-Lilits, Luna Lovegood, Dama 9, Craviée, Aline, Ishtar Canavon Gemini, Dana, Fabu-Washu, Sharon Apple, Misaogap, Ayumi-tenshi, Pri, Mi-chan, Namárië, Nina Neviani, Luna Vamphyrien, Lan Ayath e E-Ifrit, Juliane-chan (não seja má comigo, Juli! O beijo saiu XD Esqueci de lhe agradecer por ter betado o capítulo anterior pra mim, obrigada, Juli!)

Obs: Dana! Olha, eu não fiquei aborrecida com o fato de você querer Aioria e Marin nesta fic, não! É que eu tinha a intenção de fazer um "antes Conflitos do Coração", entende? Aquilo foi apenas um esclarecimento para que ninguém ficasse decepcionado quando a fic chegasse ao fim e não tivesse nada entre os dois. Mas pode apostar, se não fosse um tipo de prólogo da outra, eu não teria coragem de deixar os dois pombinhos sem se entenderem XD! Beijos e muitíssimo obrigada por suas palavras!

Pandora Amamiya, obrigada por ter me incentivado a postar este capítulo! Eu estava super indecisa quanto ao hentai XD!

Beijos a todos e até a próxima fic... ou a continuação de A Luta pelo Amor! (me perdoem pela enrolação com esta fic... mas escrever a batalha ta complicado u.u)

**Σας αγαπώ, Αμαζώνα μου ** — o título do capítulo quer dizer: Eu te amo, minha Amazona, em grego... só não me perguntem como se pronuncia isso XD

**Per favore** - essa é meio óbvia XD


End file.
